


Дживс и случайный дубликат

by Lomi, sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: После того как Дживс нанес визит ученому, занимающемуся экспериментами в области дублирования материи, что-то очень серьезно пошло не так...
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Дживс и случайный дубликат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Unplanned Duplication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Cитуация была самая что ни на есть странная – и никому бы не удалось убедить Бертрама У. Вустера в обратном. Он стоял посреди гостиной, уперев руки в стройные бедра, и качал головой.

– Ситуация, Дживс, – объявил он, – очень даже странная.

– В самом деле, сэр, – согласился его камердинер.

– Я имею в виду – это уже слишком.

– Похоже на то, – сказал Дживс.

– Тут не помешает хорошая порция крепкого бренди – и давай-ка пока забудем про содовую. – Берти сполз на честерфилд и запустил руки в светлые волосы.

– Конечно, сэр.

– Э-э… Дживс?

На него обернулись два камердинера. Два одинаково высоких, темноволосых, вскормленных рыбой образчика феодальной преданности. Два одинаково одетых мужчины в полосатых сюртуках. Два выдающихся подбородка, два комплекта умных синих глаз, два выражения амфибии на полке у таксидермиста. Одним словом – два Дживса.

– Сэр? – переспросили оба с одинаковым беспокойством.

– Мне нужна только одна порция бренди. – Берти перевел взгляд с одного на другого. – Во всяком случае, пока.

Дживсы схлестнулись взглядами в бессловесной схватке – пытаясь определить, кто именно пойдет за напитком. Берти вздохнул.

– Вы ведь говорите по очереди. Уверен, что и коктейли тоже сможете по очереди наливать.

Да-да, знаю, что вы сейчас мне скажете: погодите-ка, разве можно вот так забрасывать читателя прямо в середину повествования, безо всякого вступления и объяснений и т.д. и т.п. Ну что ж, уговорили – перенесу вас в самое начало истории.

Все началось с одного негодяя, которого Берти повстречал в клубе «Трутни». Уфи Проссер, местный миллионер, неожиданно заинтересовался наукой и решил ее спонсировать. Всем своим товарищам по клубу он объявил, что покончил с искусством. «Не понимаю я ничего из этих новомодных веяний, – пожаловался он. – То ли дело наука! Тут один человек и правда когда-нибудь в будущем сможет помочь другому». И Уфи решил найти ученого, которому были отчаянно нужны деньги для открытий, которые бы перевернули мир – или что-то вроде того.

И тут на сцене появился Кендалл Т. Гиддлстоун, профессор чего-то там из Кембриджа. Уфи привел ему в «Трутни» – якобы чтобы тот распространил информацию о своих исследованиях, но с большей вероятностью – похвастаться новой игрушкой. Берти не понравился этот тип с первого же рукопожатия. И то, что Гиддлстоун с ходу заинтересовался Дживсом, эту неприязнь только усугубило.

– Мистер Проссер сообщил мне, что ваш слуга – это что-то с чем-то, – сообщил профессор-бородач и так причмокнул при этом губами, словно наслаждался невидимой сигарой.

– Ну, в общем, да.

– Я бы очень хотел узнать его мнение по поводу некоторых моих экспериментов. – Гиддлстоун написал свой адрес на обрывке бумаги и подрагивающими пальцами всучил его Берти. – Вы не могли бы отпустить его ко мне завтра на часок-другой?

– Но Дживс не ученый. То есть – он, конечно, самый мозговитый парень в Лондоне, но я не припомню, чтобы он даже вскользь упоминал о своем интересе к… Простите, вы не подскажете еще раз – в какой области вы специализируетесь? – Берти, наморщив нос, выжидающе уставился на ученого-коротышку.

– Перераспределение материи. – Гиддлстоун с важным видом поправил очки с круглыми стеклами. – Совершенно новое направление.

Берти не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что бы это могло значить, но не хотел, чтобы Дживс упустил возможность пообщаться с ученым человеком, поэтому по возвращению домой тут же ввел его в курс дела.

– В общем, вот так обстоят дела, Дживс. Пойдешь к нему в эту лабораторию?

– Полагаю, нет, сэр, – ответил Дживс, не отрываясь от полировки серебра.

– Нет?

– Такие люди, как доктор Гиддлстоун, зачастую полагают, что находятся на пороге великих открытий, тогда как на самом деле это оказывается безумием. – Дживс с неизменным изяществом отложил в сторону блистающее блюдо для выпечки. – Я не испытываю к этому ни малейшего интереса.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что парень чокнутый?

– Вероятность этого велика, сэр.

Берти, задумчиво жуя губу, вытащил из портсигара сигарету.

– Я просто все думаю – имеет ли смысл эта идея с патронажем науки? Я-то, понятное дело, не самая яркая лампочка в гирлянде, и все это заумное мумбо-юмбо в голове у меня в любом случае не уложится. Но, может, я хотя бы мог пожертвовать деньги на что-то по-настоящему стоящее. Но если ты считаешь, что этот Гиддлстоун ничего из себя не представляет…

Берти задумчиво затянулся сигаретой и посмотрел на камердинера, который сидел за кухонным столом и вежливо ждал, пока работодатель закончит свою мысль.

– Дживс, я все-таки хотел бы, чтобы ты завтра сходил к этому Гиддлстоуну на пару часов, о которых он просил, – в конце концов заявил Берти. – Может, ты сможешь выудить из него какие-нибудь имена стоящих парней от науки. Я бы хотел завести себе своего.

– Сэр?

– Хочу найти какого-нибудь ученого, который и правда может изобрести что-то стоящее, в отличие от этого парня Уфи. А ведь у тебя должен быть наметанный взгляд на гениев, так? Ты ведь поможешь мне в этом, Дживс?

Дживс устремил на Берти пристальный взгляд, и тот смущенно поерзал. Пусть он ни за что на свете не признался бы Дживсу в своих чувствах, ему хотелось заслужить одобрение своего камердинера – именно по этой причине он и придумал всю эту затею с покровительством науке. Конечно, он знал, что нравится Дживсу, иначе тот не согласился бы работать на такого типа, не отличающегося выдающимися умственными способностями, но обычной симпатии Берти было уже недостаточно.

Несколько мгновений, наблюдая на лице Дживса неизменное выражение надутой лягушки, ему пришлось нервно попотеть, прежде чем он услышал сладчайшие слова в английском языке: «Конечно, сэр».

Самое странное заключалось в том, что этот Гиддлстон оказался не такой уж фальшивкой. Берти обнаружил доказательство его научного гения, когда заявился домой и внезапно обнаружил сразу двух камердинеров, которые потянулись за его шляпой и тростью. Совершенно очевидно, что сами Дживсы до этого момента и не подозревали о существовании друг друга, о чем можно было судить по чуть ли не изумлению, с которым они друг на друга уставились. Во всяком случае, брови были подняты у обоих.

– Что? – выдавил из себя Берти.

– Что означает это… – начал один Дживс.

– Не могли бы вы объяснить свое… – одновременно с ним заговорил второй.

– Что? – полупридушенно прохрипел Берти.

– Сэр, – сказал первый, оборачиваясь к нему. – Не знаю, кто этот самозванец, но…

– Сэр, я могу подтвердить свою подлинность миллионом способов, и… – встрял второй.

– Что?! – по третьему кругу выдал Берти.

Этот водевиль продолжался еще несколько минут, пока все его участники немного не успокоились – и не смогли включиться в более осмысленную беседу. В конце концов оказались известными следующие факты.

Дживс прибыл по адресу, который дал ему Берти, и встретился с доктором Гиддлстоуном. Тот был один в лаборатории, обставленной Уфи Проссером, и так и горел желанием показать «истинному интеллектуалу», как он называл Дживса, свое оборудование. В дальнем углу подвальной комнаты находилась большая машина, сверкающая циферблатами и трубками. Она громко гудела, и Дживс вежливо осведомился о ее предназначении. В ответ Гиддлстоун радостно подвел его к этой машине и попросил встать внутрь большой и ярко освещенной камеры. Дживс помнил звук движения рычага, вспышку яркого света, а затем – ничего.

Оба Дживса дальше помнили только, как возвращались на Беркли-сквер. Должно быть, один прибыл раньше другого – и оба они, видимо, занялись разными делами по дому: один убирал в спальне, другой чистил ботинки в своей берлоге, – потому что пересеклись они, только когда услышали, как Берти вошел в квартиру.

Затем начались проверки. Оба Дживса, уверенные, что второй Дживс – самозванец, – расспрашивали друг друга о том, что Может Знать Только Дживс.

– Мистер Вустер пьет свой дарджилинг утром приблизительно в десять тридцать шесть, – сказал один, прищурив глаза.

– Температура воды в ванне должна быть сто семь градусов по Фаренгейту, а мыльных пузырей в ней должно быть ровно три чайные ложки, – фыркнул второй.

– У нас в гардеробе двенадцать костюмов для прогулок по городу, четыре твидовых для путешествий, четыре – для умеренно торжественных случаев и два для самых торжественных, не считая пяти костюмов, предназначенных для маскарадов.

– Левая нога мистера Вустера, к сожалению, на полдюйма короче правой, что вызывает необходимость подгонки брюк.

Берти, который до этого момента следил за этим теннисным матчем великих умов с открытым ртом, воскликнул:

– В самом деле?! Полдюйма?!

Дживс, предоставивший эту информацию, кивнул.

– В этом нет ничего необычного, сэр. Я бы на вашем месте не беспокоился.

Второго Дживса это не впечатлило.

– Об этом можно узнать у любого портного, услугами которого пользуется мистер Вустер.

– Все ваши факты тоже немудрено узнать, если предпринять небольшое расследование, – парировал первый.

– Послушайте, в самом-то деле, прекратите! – Берти взмахнул руками и уперся кулаками в стройные бедра. – Ситуация, Дживс, очень даже странная, – объявил он.

Вот так мы и пришли к нынешним обстоятельствам, в которых Вустер сидел на честерфилде с внушительной порцией бренди и смотрел на двух Дживсов.

– Должно же быть что-то, что знает только Дживс. Не про меня и не про всякие там камердинерские обязанности – а что-то личное. Известное исключительно Дживсу, – предположил Берти, отхлебнув из высокого стакана. Дживсы уставились друг на друга.

– Есть какие-нибудь идеи? – спросил у них Берти.

– Не пройдете ли вы со мной на кухню? – сказал один Дживс другому, лишь мельком встретившись с ним взглядом. – Можно написать эту тайну на бумаге – а затем уже обменяться информацией.  
– Да, полагаю, это будет разумным решением, – согласился второй, и они оба плавно удалились.

Их не было буквально какое-то мгновение – Берти даже не успел сделать последний глоток, прежде чем они снова появились в комнате.

– Он не самозванец, – подобающим Дживсу тоном сказал один.

– И он тоже, – заявил второй.

Берти нахмурился.

– Так вы оба…

Ответом ему послужили совершенно идентичные кивки.

– Именно так, сэр.

– Мы оба – Дживсы.

Было непонятно, что именно произошло. Дживс каким-то образом разделился на две одинаковые части? Или была сделана идеальная копия оригинала? Одно было очевидно: оба они обладали одинаковыми воспоминаниями, талантами и внешностью. Берти, по вполне понятным причинам, был вне себя от волнения.

– Так, – сказал он, – так-так-так.  
– В самом деле, сэ… – начали было оба Дживса одновременно, но неодобрительно друг на друга посмотрели и умолкли.  
– Я что хотел сказать, – продолжил Берти, – сейчас-то нам что делать? – Он нервно повертел в пальцах сигарету. – Одного Дживса было более чем достаточно. То есть, – быстро добавил он, когда заметил, как лица обоих слуг при его заявлении омрачила тень, – я ведь всегда говорил, что у тебя мозгов на десять человек хватит, Дживс. А вдвоем-то вы и вовсе сможете без особых усилий управлять страной приличного размера.

Дживс слева кашлянул и взглянул на двойника, словно безмолвно спрашивал разрешения говорить от обоих. Дождавшись кивка, он спросил:  
– Имеете ли вы в виду, сэр, что один из нас должен немедленно уволиться?  
– Если пожелаете, мы можем тянуть соломинки или использовать другой метод случайного выбора, – тут же подхватил второй. – Если, конечно, вы не хотите устроить нам какое-то испытание?  
Берти с бешено колотящимся сердцем переводил взгляд с одного Дживса на другого.  
– Конечно же, нет! – вскричал он. – У меня нет ни малейшего намерения выставлять Дживса за порог, и неважно, сколько их может быть. Дживсов, я имею в виду, не порогов.

Один из Дживсов чуть ли не издал облегченный вздох.  
– Спасибо.  
– Хоть это и приятно слышать, – тут же встрял тот, что справа, – вам ведь на самом деле не нужны два камердинера, так, сэр?

Берти, старательно отводя взгляд, затушил наконец сигарету.

– В общем-то, нет. Но пока мы со всем не разберемся, вы оба должны находиться поблизости, так? В конце концов, намерения этого самого Гиддлстоуна могут оказаться нечистоплюй… нечистоплой… ох ты ж, черт, как же это его?

– Нечистоплотными, сэр? – хором вопросили два вежливых голоса.

– Спасибо, Дживс. Нечистоплотными. – Берти резко поднял на них взгляд. – Послушайте-ка, а может, называть одного из вас как-то по-другому? Чтобы отличать одного от другого.

Дживсам это явно не понравилось. Оба вытянулись в струну.

– Я бы предпочел привычное обращение, сэр, – сказал один.

– Мне бы тоже не хотелось откликаться на иное имя, сэр.

– Значит, вам не нравится такая идея: одного называть Дживсом, а другого… я не знаю, например, по имени? Как, кстати, тебя зовут, Дживс?

– Это имя не подходит для обращения, сэр.  
– Ну и ладненько, значит, оба остаются Дживсами, – объявил Берти.

Берти все равно отправился в свой клуб, и Дживсы по одному смогли выйти из дома по разным поручениям, но никто из них не смог найти никаких зацепок к раскрытию загадки. Уфи Проссера совершенно определенно не было в «Трутнях», а на вопросы о докторе Гиддлстоуне в лаборатории никто ничего не ответил (сам ученый явно был в отъезде). В итоге Берти и двум его камердинерам пришлось жить, как ни в чем не бывало. Однако же новое существование с Дживсом в двойном экземпляре явно не смахивало на гладкое плавание. В первые несколько дней Берти, просыпаясь, обнаруживал на тумбочке два подноса с чаем. При этом один камердинер открывал занавески, а другой доставал его прогулочный костюм.

– Дживс… Мне совершенно не хочется ударяться в критику, но, если честно, мне нужна только одна порция чудесного утреннего нектара за раз, – сообщил Берти, пытаясь решить, какую ему взять чашку (конечно же, безуспешно, ведь они обе были идеальными).

Дживсы взглянули друг на друга, и в глазах у каждого зажегся соревновательный огонек.

– Возможно, вы могли бы делать это по очереди? – предложил Берти. – А один будет брать выходной, пока второй трудится в поте лица, как считаете?

Они явно восприняли это предложение в штыки.

– Мысль о том, чтобы работать всего три или четыре дня в неделю для меня неприятна, сэр, – сообщил один.

Другой кивнул.

– Безделье – дьяволово орудие, сэр.

– А что, парень строит себе сарайчик или что-то вроде того? – пробормотал Берти в чашку.

– Нет, сэр, эта фраза означает…

– Дживс, забудь про дьявола.

– Да, сэр.

– Выброси его из головы.

– Уже выбросил, сэр.

– Черт побери, Дживс, ну недостаточно работы в вустеровском доме для вас обоих! – вскричал Берти, отставляя первую чашку и берясь за вторую. – Я вот вернулся вчера – и обнаружил, что все ковры тщательно выбиты, плинтуса перекрашены, а на столе меня ждут два подноса с ужином. Так дело не пойдет. Очень скоро вам обоим станет скучно, и вы сбежите от меня на пост премьер-министра – чтобы хоть чем-то заняться.

Берти со вздохом допил вторую чашку. Давненько уже он не вливал себя с утра пораньше дарджилинг в таких количествах – изящная чайная чашка даже слегка задрожала в его руках. Берти поднял взгляд на камердинеров, которые стояли, профессионально вытянувшись, и ждали его дальнейших распоряжений.

– Э… Может, один из вас нальет мне ванну? А другой приготовит яичницу с б.?

– Безусловно, сэр.

– Конечно, сэр.

Берти немного подождал и, как только оба Дживса повернулись к нему широкими спинами, выставил в сторону руку и намеренно уронил на пол чашку, тут же разбившуюся на миллион блестящих осколков. Дживсы обернулись на звук, озабоченно нахмурив брови.

– Ой-ой, – сказал Берти ровным голосом. – Не может ли кто-нибудь из вас это убрать?

Дживсы посмотрели друг на друга, задрав брови на внушительную высоту.

– Я сделаю, сэр, – пробормотал один из них и быстро удалился – скорее всего, за совком.

Эта новая тактика продолжалась в течение нескольких дней. Берти постоянно запинался о настольные лампы, проливал на ковер коктейли и проделывал дырки в манжетах. Всего этого, как он полагал, будет достаточно для того, чтобы занять руки обоих Дживсов.

Конечно же, он ошибался.

Даже в этом постоянном хаосе двух Дживсов было слишком много для того, чтобы навести в нем порядок. Лампы мгновенно и идеально приклеивались обратно, запачканный ковер за несколько минут приобретал девственную чистоту, а рубашки зашивались еще до того, как Берти успевал сказать «ну и ну».

Берти как раз занимался натиранием ботинок наждачной бумагой, когда в комнату бесшумно вплыли Дживсы. Молодой господин тут же спрятал наждачку за спину и с виноватой улыбкой поприветствовал своих камердинеров.

– Сэр, мы очень благодарны вам за попытки создать достаточное количество работы для нас обоих, – сообщил Дживс справа, – но были бы признательны, если бы вы прибегли к другому методу. У нас стремительно заканчиваются запасы чистящего средства и клея.

Берти со вздохом вручил испорченные ботинки Дживсу слева, который тут же достал из кармана брюк банку гуталина и, выходя из комнаты, уже принялся за работу.

– Наверное, ты прав, – сказал Берти оставшемуся Дживсу. – У меня и у самого уже заканчиваются вещи, которые можно сломать, разорвать, уронить и испортить. Нам нужно…

И тут раздался звонок в дверь.

Заложенные в Дживсе инстинкты заставили его выскользнуть из комнаты в коридор, не заметив открытый в беззвучном протесте рот Берти. Оба Дживса оказались в прихожей и, прежде чем можно было что-то исправить, один из них уже открыл дверь, впуская внутрь Бинго Литтла. Берти вышел из комнаты как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть отвисшую челюсть Бинго при виде двух одинаковых камердинеров, которые потянулись к его шляпе и трости.

– О боже, – пробормотал Берти.

Дживсы, похоже, слишком поздно осознали свою ошибку. К этому моменту Бинго уже успел воскликнуть:

– Ух ты, Берти! Ты никогда не говорил мне, что у Дживса есть брат-близнец.

– А… э… ну да, – Берти указал жестом на ближайшего к нему Дживса. – Это… это тоже Дживс, конечно же. Они ведь братья, фамилия-то у них одинаковая должна быть, так?

– Вот это да! – Бинго вручил шляпу тому Дживсу, который открыл дверь, и продолжал таращиться на второго. – И вы оба камердинеры? Вот удача!

– Спасибо, мистер Литтл, – откликнулся Дживс, только что нареченный братом-близнецом.

– Мой брат работал у джентльмена на континенте, – гладко солгал другой Дживс, – однако работодатель недавно скончался, и мой близнец в данный момент гостит у меня на пути в Шотландию, где он уже согласился занять новую должность.

– Уже нашел, значит? Как жаль. Уфи бы его с руками оторвал. Сколько раз он уже говорил, как бы ему хотелось заполучить собственного Дживса. – Бинго вошел в гостиную, по пути прихватив сигарету из серебряного портсигара на каминной полке. – И подумать только, что он мог бы вполне буквально исполнить свое желание! Ну, конечно, в том случае, если бы он пробился через толпу других желающих заманить к себе такого камердинера, как Дживс, включая меня.

Берти обменялся встревоженным взглядом с обоими Дживсами, и все трое безмолвно окружили Бинго.

– Уфи правда так сказал? Странное какое-то заявление, – осторожно сказал Берти.

– Ну да, – Бинго зажег сигарету и плюхнулся на стул, – при тебе-то он об этом не распространяется, старина, – не хочет, чтобы ты что-нибудь не то подумал. Он знает, что никакими деньгами Дживса к себе не сманишь. Уже пробовал, естественно.

– Что?! – Берти возмущенно развернулся к Дживсам, которые одновременно смущенно кашлянули. Один из них пояснил:

– Несколько раз, сэр. Но, как упомянул мистер Литтл, безуспешно.

– Ну и ну! Не очень-то это спортивно – пытаться увести слугу джентльмена прямо перед носом этого самого джентльмена! – Берти топнул ногой. – Будь я проклят, если позволю такому, как Уфи Проссер…

– Сэр, – плавно вклинился один из Дживсов, – возможно, мистер Литтл имеет представление о том, какое исследование заказал мистер Проссер доктору Гиддлстоуну, если мистер Проссер говорил о своих планах в его присутствии… – Эта фраза сопровождалась многозначительным приподнятием брови.

– Этот Гиддлстоун? Я слышал, что он совершенно чокнутый. Понятия не имею, чего там от него хотел добиться Уфи. Послушай, Берти, ты в четверг не занят? Рози устраивает званый ужин, я хотел тебя пригласить.

– Что? А, ну да, конечно, – рассеянно проговорил Берти.

– Но два Дживса – это, конечно, номер. Представляю себе лицо Уфи, когда он это услышит! – рассмеялся Бинго.

Эти слова резко привлекли внимание Берти, и он нервно хихикнул в ответ.

– Да, насчет этого, Бинго, ты не мог бы все-таки не упоминать Уфи о брате Дживса? Дело в том, что… – Он не договорил и беспомощно взглянул на своих камердинеров. Один из них тут же торжественно подхватил объяснение:

– Мистер Вустер имеет в виду, мистер Литтл, что мой брат уже согласился на работу в Шотландии и не будет рассматривать никакие предложения в Лондоне. Его не прельщает жизнь в крупных городах, и он боится показаться неблагодарным, когда ему придется отвергнуть, без сомнения, щедрое предложение мистера Проссера.

– Да, но выражение его лица! – вскричал Бинго. – Будет жаль такое пропустить!

– Бинго, – сказал Берти, – нужно ли мне напоминать тебе о том, что мы вместе учились в школе?

Бинго нахмурился.

– Берти, это несправедливо с твоей стороны. Это же было бы…

– Я серьезно, Бинго. Ни слова Уфи. Хорошо?

Бинго вздохнул, словно его придавило неподъемным грузом ответственности.

– Как пожелаешь, Берти, учитывая то, что мы вместе учились в школе. Я в любом случае уже давным-давно его не видел. Кто-нибудь в курсе, куда он подевался?

После непродолжительной беседы и пары коктейлей Бинго удалось совместными усилиями выставить из вустеровского жилища. Только после того, как за ним закрылась дверь, Вустер Б. смог свободно излить свои эмоции двойникам-камердинерам.

– В самом-то деле, Дживсы!

– Да, сэр.

– Очень тревожная ситуация, сэр.

– Думаете, Уфи нанял этого ученого, чтобы сделать себе собственного Дживса? – Берти рухнул в ближайшее кресло. Порция б. с с. тут же появилась рядом с его локтем на маленьком подносе, а с другой стороны столь же быстро материализовался портсигар. – Спасибо за подкрепляющие средства, Дживсы, – поблагодарил Берти, воспользовавшись всем, что ему было предложено. – Поверить не могу, что Уфи на такое способен.

– Однако же, судя по всему, именно это и произошло, – заметил Дживс с подносом.

– Но черт побери, Дживс, ты же не какая-нибудь дешевая открытка! Как можно тебя просто вот так взять и скопировать?! – Берти одним глотком опрокинул в себя бренди и потянулся за сигаретой. – Неужели Уфи не понимает, что, даже если бы в мире было миллион Дживсов, если бы они все по-настоящему были тобой, ни один из них не согласился бы работать на такого, как он!

Берти быстро поднял взгляд. На щеках его расплывались алые пятна. Его речь была слишком страстной, и он опасался, что Дживс заметит.

Второй Дживс элегантно щелкнул зажигалкой, и Берти склонился к огоньку. Сделав несколько задумчивых затяжек, он осторожно произнес:

– Наверное, это было слишком жестоко по отношению к старине Уфи… Нельзя винить в человека в том, что он хочет себе собственного Дживса?

– Нельзя, сэр. Однако вы правы в своих предположениях. – Дживс вернул портсигар на каминную полку.

– Я бы не согласился поступить на службу к мистеру Проссеру, особенно сейчас, зная, как низко он пал, если вы простите мне такое высказывание, сэр. – Другой Дживс отставил пустой стакан с подносом на буфет.

– Ну, если это зависит от меня, то тебе и не придется. Пусть я не миллионер, как Уфи, но денег у меня пока достаточно. Я могу платить вам обоим за службу сколько угодно, пока вы не против на меня работать.

Оба Дживса на мгновение прекратили приводить в порядок разные уголки гостиной и обменялись взглядами поверх головы Берти.

– Это вас устраивает? – с замиранием сердца спросил Берти.

– Более чем, сэр, – тихо произнес один из Дживсов.

– Для двух жалований на самом деле нет необходимости… – начал было второй.

Берти махнул рукой.

– Чуть! Вас двое, и каждый из вас работает. Вы заслуживаете получать жалование на двоих. Да даже на десятерых!

– Спасибо, сэр.

– Вы, как всегда, очень щедры, сэр.

– Ну и хорошо, значит, договорились. – Берти задумчиво стряхнул с сигареты пепел. – Послушайте, Дживсы, а что вы сообщили друг другу в тот вечер на кухне? После чего убедились в том, что вы настоящие?

Лица обоих превратились в нечитаемые маски.

– Ничего важного, сэр.

– Сущий пустяк, – добавил второй.

Tак они и продолжили свое существование втроем в одной квартире. Берти был всем абсолютно доволен, а два Дживса начали работать очень слаженно. Двойные порции утреннего чая и ужина больше не появлялись перед господином, и из двух камердинеров, похоже, образовался гармоничный тандем. Берти наблюдал за тем, как они плечом к плечу плавно перемещались по квартире, общаясь посредством движения бровей и легчайших прикосновений к запястью или локтю. Берти радовался – он бы совсем не хотел, чтобы его Дживсы были несчастливы.

Так бы все, возможно, и продолжалось до бесконечности, если бы однажды Берти не закрылся в кладовке.

Вообще-то, он совершенно не собирался этого делать, но вот что произошло: он зашел на кухню в поисках банки фасоли, намереваясь прижать ею цветы, которые он хотел засушить между страницами своего дневника (этим хобби он обзавелся еще в детстве и никому о нем не рассказывал, но бутоны сегодня утром на площади были просто неотразимы – и вообще, джентльмен ведь имеет право засушивать цветы, когда ему этого хочется, так?). Берти как раз находился в кладовке и доставал с полки вышеупомянутую банку, когда открылась кухонная дверь. В щелочку слегка приоткрытой дверцы кладовки Берти разглядел, как Дживс в черных брюках и в рубашке без пиджака встал у мойки и принялся мыть посуду. Берти подавил вздох. Он решил подождать, пока Дживс закончит и уйдет: не очень-то ему улыбалось объяснять камердинеру, по какой причине он прятался в кладовке с банкой фасоли. Берти опасался, что Дживс посмотрит на засушивание цветов так же косо, как он смотрел на галстук с цветочным узором.

Но тут в кухне появился и второй Дживс – в прогулочном твидовом костюме, он явно только что вернулся с рынка. Дживсы пожелали друг другу доброго дня.

– Мистер Вустер уже ушел? – спросил твидовый Дживс.

– Я не слышал, чтобы он объявлял о своем уходе. Возможно, читает в кабинете, – ответил Дживс в рубашке.

– Он прислушался к твоей рекомендации голубого галстука или настоял на том, чтобы надеть оранжевый? – Берти мог поклясться, что услышал в этой фразе легчайшую тень улыбки.

– К счастью, на нем голубой. – Другой Дживс ответил еле уловимым намеком на улыбку и выключил кран – с грязной посудой было покончено. Берти из своего укрытия заметил, как почти счастливое выражение медленно стекает с лица Дживса; руки его сжали край мойки, плечи опустились под невидимым грузом.

– Сегодня день из тяжелых, – понимающе пробормотал Дживс в твиде.  
Другой кивнул.

Свертки с рынка были отставлены на кухонный стол, и Дживс приблизился к своему двойнику у мойки. Берти чуть ли не ахнул, когда увидел, как Дживс в твиде кладет руку на плечо Дживса в рубашке. Обычно Дживс не приветствовал прикосновений. Однажды Берти пытался пожать ему руку – и даже это оказалось слишком смелым поступком. Но сейчас, похоже, утешающий жест двойника позволил ему немного расслабиться.  
– Ты не должен демонстрировать слабость. Мы не можем себе этого позволить, особенно сейчас. Всегда обращайся ко мне, когда тебе нужна помощь, – сказал твидовый.

– Знаю. Вряд ли я бы продержался без твоих понимания и поддержки, – тихо проговорил Дживс в рубашке.

– Я чувствую то же самое.

И, к полнейшему потрясению Берти, при этих словах Дживс склонился и прижался губами к основанию шеи двойника. Дживс в рубашке развернулся и поцеловал твидового в губы. Они обвили друг друга руками, и Дживс в рубашке положил голову на плечо твидовому. Они простояли так несколько секунд, крепко зажмурившись и отчаянно вцепившись друг в друга.

– Он сегодня такой красивый, – прошептал один.

– Он красивый каждый день, – откликнулся второй. После небольшой паузы он добавил: – Если он ушел в клуб, полежишь со мной в кровати час-другой?

Берти вздрогнул. С самого появления второго Дживса он не задумывался над этим вопросом, но сейчас ситуация была очевидной: они делили комнату и постель. Ведь в гостевой комнате второй Дживс не поселился – ему бы не позволил феодальный дух. Ну что ж, подумал Берти, конечно, слегка странно, но… Погодите-ка! В сознании Берти взметнулся вихрь мыслей. Когда он уйдет в клуб? Он такой красивый? Они что, говорили про молодого господина? Голова Берти пошла кругом – от счастья он даже чуть не выронил банку с фасолью. Дживс! Влюблен в него? И второй Дживс тоже? Хмм… Берти попытался осознать этот факт. Самым сложным для него было сопоставить свою внешность и прилагательное «красивый». С его-то носом-румпелем, непокорными волосами и долговязой фигурой? Эти черты никогда не ассоциировались у Берти с воплощением мужской красоты. Однако же Дживс…

Дживсы тем временем продолжали беседу.

– С удовольствием. Однако сначала нужно погладить белье.

– Я все погладил еще утром, когда ты готовил завтрак мистеру Вустеру. Пойдем, помоги разобрать кровать. Ты явно устал.

Второй Дживс побежденно кивнул.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, – за то, что заботишься обо мне, когда я сам не в состоянии этого делать.

У Берти скрутило живот от ужасной мысли. «Кто устережет самих сторожей?» – или, в данном случае: «Кто позаботится о человеке, который заботится о тебе?» Бедный Дживс – ему ведь даже не к кому обратиться в подобной ситуации…  
– Ты на днях сделал для меня то же самое. Пойдем.

И Дживс увлек двойника из кухни с удивившей Берти нежностью: рука его покоилась у второго на пояснице, а голос понизился до ласкового шепота.

Все-таки у Дживса был человек, к которому он мог обратиться. Он сам.

Прошло несколько мгновений, и Берти, переполненный эмоциями до краев, вышел из кладовки и неслышно прокрался из кухни в коридор.

– Должно быть, мистер Вустер ушел, не предупредив тебя, – донесся из-за угла голос одного из Дживсов. – В кабинете его нет. Позволь мне взять у тебя жилет и… – Голос стих по мере удаления в сторону Дживсовой берлоги.

Обычно Берти не относился к типу работодателей, которые будут подглядывать за своим личным джентльменом (или, в данном случае, джентльменами) в замочную скважину, но в данный момент ситуация была особенной. Он скинул ботинки, чтобы не издавать шума при ходьбе, и осторожно продвинулся по коридору. Дверь в комнату Дживса была закрыта, но в щель снизу струился свет. Изнутри доносилось два голоса, но слов было не разобрать. Берти заглянул в скважину, но почти ничего не увидел. Что-то темное то и дело загораживало линию обзора – ясно было, что это один из Дживсов ходит туда-сюда мимо двери. Однако, по крайней мере, теперь Берти мог их лучше слышать.

– Расслабься, – послышался спокойный шепот.

Затем раздалось шуршание постельного белья, и Берти разглядел движение ног под одеялом. Лежавший на кровати Дживс издал короткий вздох, и ответом ему было тихое «хммм».

– Ты тоже разденешься?

– Конечно, только подвинься, пожалуйста, немного… – Короткая пауза. – Спасибо.

Берти так вытаращил глаза, что они чуть не вытекли через скважину. Хотя ему видны были только небольшой участок кровати и пола, одно осознание того, что два обнаженных Дживса в данный момент лежат, прижавшись друг к другу, под одеялом, воспаляло его воображение. Каждый скрип кровати, каждый еле слышный шепот, каждый вдох, каждый шелест ткани о кожу – все это переполняло мозг Берти совершенно неприличными видениями. И пусть он понимал, что двое за дверью просто легли поспать вместе в нижнем белье, разве могло его сознание удовлетвориться этим?

Берти было очевидно, что происходящее в любом случае не предназначалось для посторонних глаз, поэтому бесшумно отодвинулся от двери и взял с вешалки шляпу. Ему нужно было на самом деле отправиться в «Трутни», чтобы Дживсы никогда не узнали о том, что он видел. В клубе Берти, совершенно пренебрегая булочковым крикетом и игрой «забрось карту в цилиндр», молча таращился в стену и напряженно думал. То и дело кто-то из приятелей пытался вырвать его из задумчивости, но ни одна из попыток не оказалась успешной. Через несколько часов, когда Берти наконец направился домой, в голове его царил больший сумбур, чем когда-либо в жизни. Однако решение было уже принято.

По возвращении его встретил Дживс во фраке и черных брюках в мелкую полоску, но было невозможно определить, тот ли это Дживс, что был раньше в этих брюках, или нет. Берти вручил ему шляпу и спросил:

– А где второй Дживс?

– Он… – короткая пауза, – не очень хорошо себя чувствует и находится в постели. Вы хотели бы, чтобы я позвал его?

– Нет-нет, – Берти прикусил губу, – ты тоже плохо себя чувствуешь, Дживс?

– Нет, сэр, я совершенно здоров.

– Хорошо. Не помню, чтобы ты – любой из вас – хоть раз болел. – Берти устремил взгляд на своего идеально прямого камердинера. – Я ведь, знаешь, беспокоюсь о тебе.

Заметно сглотнув, Дживс повесил шляпу Берти на вешалку.

– Не стоит, сэр.

– Нет, Дживс, стоит.

И с этими словами, подхлестнув себя воспоминанием о слившихся в жарком объятье камердинерах, Берти привстал на цыпочки и впился поцелуем в рот Дживса.

Если сказать одним словом, это было абсолютно великолепно. Нет, подумал Берти, это ведь уже два слова. Впрочем, какая разница, сколько слов тут использовать – все равно не хватит и миллиона. Берти оторвался от губ Дживса и медленно открыл глаза, словно выплывая из сладкого сна. Дживс молча смотрел на него в ответ, взглядом, потемневшим от невысказанных эмоций. Губы у него, как с удовлетворением заметил Берти, покраснели и были слегка приоткрыты – словно от изумления.

Берти мог бы смотреть на подобное зрелище целый день, но за широким плечом его камердинера появился другой Дживс. Берти ахнул, когда увидел его: тот стоял с другой стороны прихожей, в халате, с бледным и осунувшимся лицом, на котором совершенно ясно было написано, что сердце его разбито. Возможно, в глазах его даже блестели слезы, но в этом Берти не успел убедиться, потому что второй Дживс тут же дематериализовался.

– Погоди, Дживс! – вскричал Берти и побежал через прихожую к открытой двери берлоги. – Ты не должен…

Дживс в халате уже стремительно складывал на разворошенной постели аккуратные стопки рубашек и носков. Спокойными и размеренными движениями он наполовину опустошал содержимое выдвижных полок комода.

– Дживс, что ты делаешь? – закричал Берти. Он начал медленно сползать по двери, в последний момент опершись на руку, чтобы не упасть. – Ты не можешь уйти, я…

– Я здесь не нужен, – глухо проговорил Дживс, – ни в каком качестве.

– Но… – Берти сделал было шаг к нему навстречу, но осекся под уничтожающим взглядом, после чего сглотнул и попробовал снова: – Но ты мне нужен, Дживс.

Тот повернулся к нему спиной и продолжил складывать носки.

– Должно быть, вы спутали меня с моим двойником, – с горечью сказал он и с силой сжал носки в кулаке. – Самое странное, сэр, заключается в том, что вы даже не можете отличить нас друг от друга. Это запросто мог быть и я, если бы мне больше повезло.

– Дживс, прошу, послушай…

Дживс остановил его простым жестом, устало подняв руку.

– Я оказался поставлен перед очень простым выбором. Прошу вас, не усложняйте ситуацию.  
– Реджинальд, – раздался умоляющий голос двойника, все-таки заставивший Дживса повернуться. Берти и сам обернулся, увидев в дверном проеме Дживса в полосатых брюках. Недавно поцелованный камердинер печально кивнул. – Не делай этого. Это я должен уйти.

– Никто из вас никуда не уйдет! – взорвался Берти. – Погодите-ка… Реджинальд?

Дживс в халате вздохнул.

– Меня… нас так зовут.

– Ты совсем не похож на Реджинальда. Ни один из вас, я имею в виду. Черт, вы меня сбили с толку!

– Могу ли я поинтересоваться, сэр, – спросил Дживс во фраке, – какой курс действий вы могли бы предложить в сложившейся ситуации?

Берти на мгновение задумался, потом переплел пальцы с пальцами этого Дживса. Второй тут же отвернулся, словно это зрелище было для него острым кинжалом, но Берти потянул Дживса во фраке за руку, пока они вдвоем не приблизились к Дживсу в халате. Свободную руку Берти опустил ему на плечо.

– Прости, что поцеловал Дживса без твоего… присутствия? Разрешения? Ведома? Чего-то вроде этого, в общем, – сказал Берти. – Никогда не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя третьим лишним. Дживс, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, а?

Дживс обернулся к Берти и своему двойнику, твердо удерживая на лице стоическую маску.  
Под его пристальным взглядом Берти покраснел, но отважно заявил:

– Вопрос не стоит: один Дживс или другой, старина. Вы оба заставляете сердце Вустера сильнее биться в груди.

Теперь уже оба Дживса смотрели на Берти с выражением, приберегаемым ими для самых нелепых гетр в его гардеробе.

– Сэр? – хором вопросили они.

Берти пожал плечами.

– Я знаю, это странно, но что же тут поделаешь. Я хочу Дживса, а вы оба Дживсы.

– Сэр, – Дживс, который до этого собирал вещи, отложил носки на кровать и направил все внимание на молодого господина. – Не уверен в том, что именно вы предлагаете, но боюсь, что ваш вариант как неестественен, так и…

– Неподобающ, – закончил за него второй Дживс.

Берти аж подавился.

– Неподобающ?! Для большинства людей идея о двух парнях вместе уже достаточно неподобающа, так неужели трое – это намного хуже?

– Ваша логика, сэр, не кажется непогрешимой.

– Вы считаете, что нас устроит делить вас и по очереди выступать в роли ваших любовников?

– По очереди? Конечно же, нет. Не понимаю, почему мы все не можем…

– Сэр! – У обоих Дживсов был совершенно шокированный вид – их брови взлетели чуть ли не на четверть дюйма.

– Да ладно вам, я видел, как вы миловались сегодня на кухне, – наконец признался Берти. – Не притворяйтесь невинными овечками.

У обоих Дживсов хватило совести смутиться и отвести глаза.

Берти вздохнул.

– Я совсем не сержусь на вас из-за этого. Вообще-то, зрелище было очень даже возбуждающим. Мне просто жаль, что я не узнал раньше – в таком случае вам бы не пришлось чувствовать себя такими одинокими.

Дживсы обменялись понимающими взглядами, к которым Берти уже привык. Завершив сеанс безмолвного общения, Дживс в халате спросил:

– Вы уверены в своих чувствах, сэр? Не может ли такое быть, что вас просто охватил приступ похоти?

Берти с широкой улыбкой потянулся к нему – и теперь уже обеими руками сжимал широкие, натруженные ладони своих камердинеров.

– Я уверен, – сказал он, – что судьба послала мне этот дар, потому что мое сердце переполнено любовью, которой хватит на вас обоих.

Это высказывание Берти заранее отрепетировал в «Трутнях», и оно, похоже, возымело действие. Холодный Дживс растаял, теплый Дживс стал еще теплее – и Берти оказался в двойном объятье: сразу две пары сильных рук обхватили его за талию.

– Эй, привет, – пробормотал он почти неразборчиво, утыкаясь ртом в грудь Дживса.

– Мы тоже любим вас, сэр, – сказал Дживс, стоявший перед ним.

– Мы любим вас уже очень давно, – подтвердил второй, со спины.

– Я знаю. – Берти с довольным видом поерзал между двумя камердинерами. – Я тут подумал и понял, что именно это стало паролем, так? Доказательством, что вы на самом деле Дживсы?

– Да. Наша самая темная тайна, наша разделенная боль.

– Сэр, – шепнул Дживс во фраке. – Окажете мне услугу?

Берти пронзила дрожь от прикосновения мягких губ к затылку, и он кивнул.

– Конечно.

– Вы не подарите поцелуй моему двойнику? Он так сильно этого хочет.

Молодой господин посмотрел на стоявшего перед ним еще не целованного Дживса, и тот смущенно отвел взгляд.

– Это правда, Дживс? – Берти хотел, чтобы это прозвучало игриво, но нерешительный кивок сообщил ему правду: что этот Дживс все еще считал себя невезучим и нелюбимым. Не желая продлять страдания, Берти зарылся пальцами в его темные волосы и потянул на себя. Этот поцелуй был столь же страстным, что и первый, но Берти вложил в него еще и нежное заверение в своих чувствах: дополнительно лизнул тут, прикусил там. Дживс во фраке издал горловой звук и сжал Берти в объятьях еще сильнее. Его подбородок лежал на плече молодого господина, и он явно наслаждался зрелищем с первого ряда.

– Вот это да, – прошептал Берти, всплывая на поверхность. – Разве я не самый счастливый парень на всем белом свете? Так бы и целовал вас всю ночь напролет. Он увидел, как Дживсы обменялись взглядами поверх его головы и одновременно почти ухмыльнулись. – Ну, что еще? Вы что-то против меня замышляете?

Берти знал, что Дживсы могут развить огромную скорость – это были, возможно, самые стремительные в мире люди. И сейчас он никак не мог понять, почему обнимающие его камердинеры двигаются со скоростью улитки. Их руки прилежно ласкали его бока и живот – но до чего же медленно! Четыре больших, но на удивление нежных ладони разглаживали ткань его жилета, забирались под пиджак и воротничок, поигрывали узлом голубого галстука.

Вынырнув из очередного шикарного поцелуя, Берти, задыхаясь, проговорил:  
– В самом-то деле, вы хотя бы когда-нибудь начнете меня раздевать?

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – сказал Дживс, который в данный момент покусывал его ухо, – позвольте насладиться всеми доступными нам чувствами.

Другой Дживс, занятый чувственным исследованием горла Берти, добавил:

– Первый раз не повторяется. Мы не хотим, чтобы он был слишком поспешным.  
– О, Боже, – прошептал Берти, ощутив на себе две пары умелых рук: одни на груди, где чуткие пальцы под слоями одежды нежно очертили твердеющие соски, другие – на поясе брюк, под которыми начинался плавный изгиб его ягодиц.

– По поводу «не слишком поспешным» никаких возражений, делайте, что считаете нужным, но предупреждаю – я не гарантирую, что продержусь достаточно долго.

А затем словно какая-то сила подхватила его и переместила из дживсовской каморки в собственную спальню с такой потрясающей скоростью, словно он просто телепортировался. Берти и глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался в совершенно других интерьерах.

– Здесь больше места, сэр, – пояснил один из Дживсов.

– И меньше вероятность, что один из нас или мы все вместе скатимся с кровати в процессе нашей… активности, – согласился другой, стягивая жилет с плеч Берти. Второй Дживс присоединился к нему, и Берти в мгновение ока оказался абсолютно обнаженным.

– И что… я имею в виду, как… – Берти облизал неожиданно пересохшие губы, – в общем, что в таких случаях полагается делать в первую очередь?

Кажется, Дживсы не особо интересовались идеями, которые мог предложить в данных обстоятельствах сам Берти, что ему было только на руку. Двое камердинеров безмолвно подвели его к кровати, усадили на край и опустились перед ним на колени так, что очевидное свидетельство его крайней заинтересованности в происходящем оказалось прямо на уровне их лиц. Берти откинулся на подушки и во все глаза смотрел на двух мужчин, изучавших его откровенными взглядами. Тот Дживс, что был одет в халат, двинулся первым – он осторожно провел подушечками пальцев по всей длине члена Берти, от головки до жестких курчавых волос в его основании. Из горла Берти против воли вырвался стон, и он попытался сдержать дрожь, пронзившую его насквозь.

– Дживс, если я не могу выдержать легчайшее твое прикосновение, как же ты предполагаешь… – начал он.

– Я уверен в вашей выдержке, сэр, – ответил ему Дживс в пальто, в свою очередь пробегая пальцами по чувствительному органу.

Не в силах больше поддерживать вертикальное положение, Берти рухнул на спину, подавляя очередной стон. Теперь руки Дживсов были везде – гладили его бока, ласкали в паху, размазывали липкую влагу, выступившую на головке члена.

– Посмотри, сколько влаги, – прошептал один другому.

– Состояние его возбуждения так… – один из Дживсов сделал глубокий вдох и замер, словно оценивая произведение искусства, – завораживает.

Он провел пальцами по головке члена Берти и протянул влажную ладонь двойнику.

– Хочешь попробовать его первым?

– Ты слишком щедр.

Другой Дживс наклонился и втянул пальцы двойника в рот, прикрыв глаза в почти что религиозном экстазе. Берти наблюдал за ним с отвисшей челюстью.

– Он так же изысканен, как нам мечталось?

Дживс ответил ленивой полуулыбкой.

– Попробуй сам.

– Если кому-нибудь интересно, я обеими руками «за», – подал голос Берти, махнув в сторону Дживсов. – Спасибо большое.

Он тут же был вознагражден двумя хищными усмешками, и Дживсы с энтузиазмом принялись за дело. И тот, что был в халате, и его двойник во фраке одновременно склонились к жаждущему члену Берти – один накрыл губами головку, другой провел языком по всей его длине. А затем они поменялись, и вот уже другой Дживс заглатывал член как можно глубже, а первый ласкал его основание. Берти хватало только на то, чтобы остаться в сознании, такое пристальное двойное внимание к наичувствительнейшей части его тела буквально сводило с ума.

– Дживсы, – задыхаясь, прошептал он, – вы буквально сводите меня с ума. – Он опустил руки на одинаковые черные макушки и запустил пальцы в одинаково зачесанные волосы. – Боже милостивый!

Джив в халате отодвинулся, сел на пятки и начал разоблачаться.

– Сэр, должен признаться, я тоже ощущаю настоятельную потребность как можно скорее перейти к другим видам активности, иначе все закончится быстрее, чем нам бы хотелось. Полагаю, мой двойник со мной согласен? – и он вопросительно взглянул на вышеуказанного двойника, который торопливо кивнул и принялся стаскивать с себя фрак.

– Эй, постойте-ка! – Берти предупреждающе поднял руку. – Если вы оба разденетесь, как я… То есть я хочу сказать, что не смогу отличить одного от другого.

– Не сможете, сэр. Вас это беспокоит?

– Ну, – протянул Берти, – только в том смысле, что я запросто могу перепутать вас и, сам того не желая, уделить слишком много внимания одному, оставив второго несправедливо обиженным. Может, одному из вас нарисовать, скажем, букву Х на предплечье или еще какой-нибудь отличительный знак?

Один из Дживсов усмехнулся своему двойнику.

– Сэр, я уверяю, что никто из нас не останется несправедливо обиженным.

– Я и мой двойник, несмотря ни на что – одно целое. Не думайте, что пренебрегаете кем-то только потому, что не можете нас различить, – свежераздетый Дживс присоединился к Берти на кровати. – Наоборот, мы бы предпочли, чтобы вы видели Дживса в нас обоих, а не пытались разделять по каким-то признакам, потому что мы не чувствуем себя разделенными, сэр.

Он подпер голову рукой, вытянувшись рядом с Берти и давая ему возможность хорошенько рассмотреть его подтянутое загорелое тело. Берти тут же решил, что это – самое великолепное зрелище, которое ему когда-либо выпадало лицезреть, но ровно до тех пор, пока второй Дживс, точно так же обнаженный и возбужденный, не лег рядом с другой стороны.

– Так вы чувствуете одно и то же в отношении меня? – спросил Берти. Он глубоко вздохнул. Оба Дживса пахли изумительно – смешанным ароматом бриллиантина и специй.

– Мы грезили о вас абсолютно одинаково, – сказал тот, что лежал справа, подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь губами к шее Берти.

– Вы поможете нам воплотить в жизнь некоторые из этих грез, сэр? – спросил тот, что был слева. Его руки нежно перебирали волосы Берти.

– Вы еще спросите, голубое ли небо. Или ужасны ли тетки. Конечно, я с готовностью это сделаю, Дживс.

Берти, зажатый между двумя камердинерами, буквально пылал от наслаждения. А дальше в дело вступили первоклассные поцелуи и нежные поглаживания, и Берти почувствовал себя, словно звезда весьма откровенной театральной постановки. Все внимание обоих Дживсов принадлежало ему, так же, как их руки и губы, и просто дыхание перехватывало, когда он вновь и вновь открывал для себя, насколько сильно их желание. И все же просто лежать бревном, плавясь от ласк двух виртуозов по части чувственного наслаждения, было неправильно – Берти не желал быть только принимающей стороной в этом деле.

– И кто из вас возьмет меня первым? – спросил он, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать сначала одного, а потом и другого Дживса. – Подбросите монетку или что-то в этом духе?

– Нет смысла бороться за эту честь, сэр, – в руках одного из Дживсов оказалась какая-то коробочка, и он ловко открутил крышку, не переставая при этом целовать ключицы Берти. – Если это приемлемо для вас, мы уже обсуждали с моим двойником, каким образом все участвующие стороны смогут получить наивысшее наслаждение – как вы понимаете, рассуждая при этом исключительно гипотетически. Один из нас мог бы взять вас сзади, а другой – использовать ваш рот.

Берти уставился на Дживса и захлопал ресницами, когда ощутил, как скользкие пальцы другого Дживса прошлись по его ягодицам.

– А так вообще можно? Логически… нет, лингвистически… Какое слово я пытаюсь сказать, Дживс?

– Логистически, сэр? – одновременно выдохнули два охрипших голоса.

– Да, именно это я и имел в виду – это вообще возможно, если смотреть с логистической точки зрения? – Берти ощутил, как один палец Дживса пробрался между его ягодиц, и вздрогнул. – О, святые небеса!

– Думаю, это возможно, сэр, – Дживс, не занятый тылами Берти, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, словно пытаясь смягчить некоторый дискомфорт, который испытывала деликатная часть тела Берти, непривычная к вторжению чьих-либо пальцев. Но, едва палец Дживса плавно скользнул внутрь на всю длину, дискомфорт быстро сменился удовольствием, и Берти не сдержал стона.

– Да, о, да! Сделаешь так еще? – задыхаясь, попросил он.

– Реджинальд, – обратился Дживс к своему двойнику, – не хочешь мне помочь?

Пальцы исчезли, и Берти скорчил недовольную гримасу, но тут Дживсы взялись за него вдвоем – теперь уже два пальца вошли в его тело, двигаясь с поразительной гармонией. Берти лежал на боку, зажатый между двумя Дживсами, раскинув ноги, чтобы им хватало места для маневра, и дрожал все сильнее.

– О, Боже, – выдохнул он, заметив, что Дживс, лежащий напротив, потянулся к своему напряженному члену и торопливо провел по нему ладонью несколько раз, не удержавшись от нетерпеливого стона.

– Встаньте, сэр, – прошептал тот Дживс, что был позади Берти. Берти повернул голову, послав ему озадаченный взгляд.

– Сейчас? Когда дело стало принимать самый интересный оборот?

Дживс вытащил пальцы и мягко отвел руку своего двойника, вынуждая его поступить так же.

– Мы продолжим текущий курс действий, сэр, я обещаю. Идите сюда.

И Берти вдруг обнаружил, что уже стоит на ногах, и один из Дживсов прижимается к нему со спины. Второй уселся на кровати, медленно поглаживая свой налитой член.

– Не будете ли вы так любезны наклониться, сэр? – прошептал Дживс, стоящий позади, прямо в вустеровское ухо, и Берти послушно наклонился. Он оперся руками на кровать и оказался лицом к лицу со вторым Дживсом, который встретил его долгим поцелуем.

– Расслабьтесь, сэр. Все хорошо, – сказал он.

И вовлек его в очередной поцелуй. Берти ощутил, как другой Дживс медленно входит в него сзади, и сдавленно охнул – Дживс был немаленьким парнем, и пропорции всех частей тела его сложению вполне соответствовали. Вероятно даже, что боль значительно умерила бы энтузиазм Берти, если бы не двойник Дживса, который нежно обхватил его лицо ладонями и сказал:

– Я люблю вас, сэр, вы – невыносимо прекрасное создание.

А после продолжительного поцелуя боль ушла. Берти ощутил, что Дживс наконец-то вошел в него до самого конца – и все вновь стало просто замечательно. На всякий случай Берти оглянулся через плечо, чтобы удостовериться, что все стало просто замечательно, и открывшееся зрелище заставило его сердце пропустить удар. К нему прижимался Дживс во всем своем великолепии – всеми шестью футами и пятью дюймами загорелого подтянутого тела. Глаза его были плотно зажмурены в явной попытке удержать ускользающий самоконтроль и не двигать бедрами еще какое-то время. Каким-то образом он умудрился почувствовать взгляд Берти, не открывая глаз, и пробормотал сквозь стиснутые великолепные зубы:

– Если вы готовы продолжить, сэр…

– Он готов, – ответил его двойник. – По его лицу ты можешь прочесть, насколько он хочет тебя, – он укусил Берти за удачно подставленное ухо. – Скажите только слово, сэр, и он продолжит.

– Ты слышал, Дживс, – пробормотал Берти. – Двигайся, не будем терять ни секунды.

Он игриво подался бедрами назад, и Дживс в ответ отчаянно стиснул их обеими руками.

– Конечно, сэр.

Он перехватил бедра Берти поудобнее и начал двигаться. Спина Берти выгнулась дугой, в то время как руки Дживса блуждали по его груди, играя с сосками. Берти даже пришлось пару раз моргнуть, чтобы немного прояснить туман в голове, пока Дживс наращивал амплитуду и темп. Один только звук, с которым тело ударялась о тело, превращал колени Вустера в нечто желеобразное.

Где-то в процессе Берти вдруг вспомнил, что его рот тоже обещали задействовать. Он пошире распахнул глаза и поймал в фокус Дживса, сидевшего на кровати напротив и ласкавшего себя, при этом не упуская ни малейшего движения своего двойника. Берти опустил голову и на пробу провел языком по всей длине дживсовского члена.

– Ох! – свободная рука Дживса очутилась в его спутанных волосах на затылке и слегка надавила. – Да, сэр, пожалуйста.

Берти, конечно, сложно было назвать гением, но, когда речь шла о том, чтобы доставить удовольствие любимому мужчине (вернее, в его случае – мужчинам), он проявлял чудеса сообразительности. Он накрыл губами член Дживса и принялся работать языком. Видимо, это зрелище чрезвычайно воодушевило второго Дживса, который тут же удвоил темп и силу толчков, буквально вбиваясь в молодого господина. Берти одобрительно застонал, тело Дживса напротив него отозвалось дрожью, что, в свою очередь, вновь подстегнуло его двойника. Этот круговорот наслаждения показался Берти крайне стимулирующим.

– Сэр, вы такой узкий, – прошептал Дживс охрипшим голосом, совсем не похожим на его обычный спокойный тенор. – Вы изумительны. Если бы только мог почувствовать его, как я, Реджинальд!

– Скоро у меня будет такая возможность, – ответил его двойник, лаская кудри Берти. – А ты должен будешь обязательно попробовать, какие волшебные у него губы. Вы абсолютно неподражаемы, сэр. О да, вот так!

Он сильнее потянул Берти за волосы, и тот отозвался довольным мычанием. Каждое движение бедер Дживса приближало его к разрядке, грозя лишить последних остатков воли и здравого смысла. Берти изо всех сил пытался твердо стоять на ногах, но наслаждение, плавящее его тело, превращало ноги в бесполезное дрожащее желе, и ему приходилось прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы не рухнуть грудью на кровать. Дживс, который был позади, взял его руки, до этого бестолково комкающие простыню, и завел их назад, удерживая Берти в устойчивом положении за счет собственной силы. Берти простонал в знак признательности, ни на секунду не прекращая вылизывать каждый дюйм возбужденной плоти второго Дживса.

– Помоги ему кончить, – умоляюще проговорил этот второй Дживс. – Быстрее, пока мы оба еще держимся.

Двойник сжал запястья Берти одной рукой, другой обхватил его обделенный вниманием член.

– Он до сих пор влажный! Боже, как много влаги!

Его пальцы принялись умело двигаться по члену Берти, и Берти был вынужден прервать оральные ласки второго Дживса – он беспомощно вскрикнул и отчаянно задрожал всем телом, стремясь получить такую долгожданную разрядку.

– Вот так, Бертрам, любовь моя, – прошептал Дживс, все еще гладя его волосы. – Ты невероятно прекрасен.

– Пожалуйста, Дживс… ох… прикоснись ко мне, – ответил Берти, прижимаясь пылающей щекой к его бедру.

По взаимному молчаливому соглашению Дживс, который был позади Берти, потянул его за руки, поднимая в вертикальное положение, а второй соскользнул с кровати, опустился перед молодым господином на колени и взял его член в рот. Все произошло быстро – Берти пораженно вскрикнул и кончил, извиваясь и дрожа в руках Дживсов, которые обнимали его спереди и сзади. Едва первые ощущения схлынули, он открыл глаза и увидел, как Дживс, стоящий на коленях, аккуратно вытирает губы. Быстрый взгляд через плечо подтвердил то, о чем сигнализировало осязание – второй Дживс тяжело дышал и гладил потную спину Берти, но в остальном оставался совершенно неподвижным. Берти кивнул ему, поощряя двигаться, и бедра Дживса вновь дрогнули, прижимаясь плотнее к его бедрам.

Другой Дживс наблюдал за происходящим, по-прежнему стоя на коленях, но Берти кивком указал ему забраться обратно на кровать.

– Я тоже хочу тебя попробовать, – со стоном пояснил он, прежде чем вновь обхватить губами вожделенный член.

– Сэр, – задыхаясь, выговорил другой Дживс в такт толчкам своих бедер. – Я почти…

Берти отстранился, чтобы сказать:

– Давай, Дживс. Сделай это, вперед. Вы оба.

После высказанного разрешения оба Дживса так крепко стиснули его в объятиях, что на бедрах и плечах Берти наверняка остались синяки. Обычно спокойные ровные интонации сменились рваными вдохами и стонами, плавные речи – бессвязными возгласами. Один Дживс притянул голову Берти к своему паху, положив сильную руку ему на шею, другой беспорядочно вбивался в него, позабыв о ритме и контроле в пылу подступающего оргазма. И в тот момент, когда Берти показалось, что он просто расплавится, не выдержав этого двойного воздействия, Дживс позади него замер и с коротким вскриком излился глубоко в его тело. Берти краем сознания отметил, что теплая жидкость потекла по бедрам, а уже в следующую секунду другой Дживс последовал за своим двойником и со стоном кончил Берти в рот.  
Долгое время все трое не двигались, безуспешно пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Затем Берти ощутил, что его осторожно направляют, а потом и ведут в сторону кровати, на которую он повалился мешком – потным, но вполне довольным. Оба Дживса тут же присоединились к нему, зажав с двух сторон, и Берти по очереди поцеловал их, наслаждаясь рваными вдохами, звучащими в унисон, и пламенеющей кожей.

– Эта штука – самое восхитительное, что когда-либо со мной происходило, – сказал он. – Вы превзошли себя, Дживсы.  
– Благодарю вас, сэр.

– Все в порядке, не так ли, сэр?

– Святые небеса, конечно, – Берти отмахнулся от высказанной обеспокоенности. – Ваш энтузиазм оказался именно тем, чем надо.

Он оставил поцелуй на кончике благородного носа одного из Дживсов и запустил пальцы во взъерошенные пряди волос другого.

– Я люблю тебя, старина. И тебя тоже. Очень сильно.

Затем они провели восхитительный час или около того за занимательнейшим занятием, включавшим в себя любовный шепот, прикосновения и поглаживания. Они лениво нежились в кровати Берти, уютно прижавшись друг к другу, по-прежнему слишком распаленные, чтобы прикрыться хотя бы тонкой простыней. Идиллия, впрочем, закончилась, когда пальцы Берти, проследовав по бедру одного из Дживсов, наткнулись на кое-что любопытное.

– Послушай-ка, Дживс, как ты обзавелся этим? – он указал на S-образный шрам на внешней стороне бедра Дживса. Неожиданно ответ пришел с другой стороны кровати, от Дживса, уткнувшегося лицом в скрещенные руки и потому совершенно не подозревавшего, что юный господин обращался вовсе не к нему.

– Шрам остался мне в память о травме, которую я получил, обучаясь верховой езде, еще будучи ребенком. Кажется, мне было около одиннадцати.

– Точно, у тебя ведь наверняка есть такой же… – Берти повернулся, чтобы как следует рассмотреть ногу второй копии своего камердинера, но обнаружил только безупречно чистую, нетронутую никакими шрамами кожу.

– Дживс, – озадаченно протянул он. – У тебя нет ни следа этого шрама.

Оба Дживса, как по команде, приняли сидячее положение и уставились друг на друга.

– Дай посмотреть, – потребовал Дживс-со-шрамом. – Покажи свою ногу, Реджинальд.

Двойник повиновался, перевернувшись на живот, чтобы предоставить наилучший обзор на свое бедро.

– Это правда? – встревожено спросил он. – Ничего?

– Нет,–- голос другого Дживса был полон скорби. – Мне жаль. У тебя нет шрама.  
Бесшрамный двойник медленно распрямился и сдвинулся на край кровати, опустив ноги на пол и повернувшись спиной к тем, с кем еще совсем недавно делил постель. Ссутуленные плечи выдавали охватившее его отчаяние.  
– Это значит, сэр, что я не Дживс,–- тихо сказал он.  
– Что за чушь ты несешь? Вы оба – Дживсы. Дживс, скажи ему! – Берти умоляюще посмотрел на двойника со шрамом, который тут же уткнулся взглядом в смятые простыни и молчал, не смея поднять глаз.

Берти поспешно передвинулся к Дживсу-без-шрама, усевшись как можно ближе.

– У меня есть воспоминания о травме, которую я не получал, – сказал Дживс-без-шрама. – Я думал… я надеялся…что если один из нас окажется единственным оригинальным Дживсом, то это буду я. Так же слепо я полагался на свою память. И слепо верил в то, что я настоящий и всегда им был.

– Но ты и есть настоящий! – Берти ущипнул его за крепкое плечо, и Дживс инстинктивно вздрогнул. – Видишь? Ты вовсе не похож на вымышленного призрака. Ты из плоти и крови.

– Да, но это ненастоящие плоть и кровь, – Дживс поднял голову, и Берти заметил горячие слезы, блеснувшие в его синих глазах. – По собственной глупости я ввел вас в заблуждение.

– Дживс, пожалуйста…

Берти потянулся к нему, чтобы ободряющим жестом обнять за плечи, но не-Дживс дернулся прочь.

– Я не Дживс! И никогда им не был!

И прежде чем Берти успел возразить, вскочил с постели и выбежал вон из комнаты.

– Стой! Ох, да что за… – лодыжка Берти запуталась в простынях, и он принялся отчаянно брыкаться, чтобы освободиться. – Дживс, ты должен помочь отыскать своего двойника. Он нагородил всякий бред, ты же слышал, а теперь надо бы его успокоить.

Он оглянулся на оставшегося Дживса, который по-прежнему неподвижно сидел на кровати.

– Ты идешь? До сих пор вы всюду ходили парой – давай не будем нарушать традиции?

Дживс наконец поднял голову, и Берти увидел, что его глаза покраснели от слез.

– Что же я могу сказать, чтобы успокоить его, сэр? С тех самых пор, как случился инцидент у доктора Гиддлстоуна, я пребываю в точно таком же страхе относительно себя самого. Я не представляю, что бы сделал, если бы понял, что именно я не тот, кем полагал себя все это время. Я не знаю, как вести себя с ним – кем бы он ни был.

– Кем бы он… Дживс, он – это ты, старина! Ни больше ни меньше! И один-единственный дурацкий шрам ничего не меняет, на мой взгляд.

– А на мой… на наш взгляд, он меняет все, – ответил Дживс.

Берти уже набрал воздуху в грудь, чтобы указать Дживсу на ошибочность его рассуждений – хотя обычно рассуждения Дживса отличались безукоризненной безошибочностью, – как вдруг услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь.

– Ох, Боже мой… – пробормотал он, вскочил с кровати, схватил халат и, едва прикрывшись, поспешил в коридор.

– Дживс? – позвал он, но, конечно, ответа не получил.

После краткой экспедиции в комнаты для прислуги обнаружилось, что половина шкафов в них опустела, а на узкой кровати, прямо на подушке, кто-то оставил неподписанную записку: «Пожалуйста, не ищите меня. Я люблю вас».

Берти мешком рухнул прямо на деревянный пол, прижимая записку к груди. Минутой позже к нему присоединился Дживс, обмотавшийся до пояса простыней. Он молча опустился рядом со своим господином и осторожно вынул клочок бумаги из его дрожащих пальцев.

– Он ушел, – прошептал Дживс.

– Разве тебе не все равно? – огрызнулся Берти.

Дживс принял оскорбленный вид.

– Конечно нет, сэр, – ответил он. – Он – половина меня. Без него я… никогда не буду прежним.

– Почему же он… – горло Берти перехватило, и он не смог закончить фразу.

Дживс осторожно обнял Берти обеими руками и мягко притянул голову к своей груди.

– Я знаю его, как себя самого. И знаю, что сам я тоже не смог бы вынести этого бремени.

Берти вытер мокрые щеки и шмыгнул носом.

– Ты сказал, то понятия не имеешь, как повел бы себя на его месте. Ты в этом уверен?

– Да, сэр.

– Ну тогда придется пораскинуть мозгами. Он же куда-то направился, Дживс, и мы должны найти его.

– Должны ли? – тихо спросил Дживс, опустив глаза.

– Если бы это был ты, – выговорил Берти, – и ты бы сбежал – разве лучшим выходом было бы оставить тебя неприкаянно шататься в одиночестве по округе?

Дживс промолчал.

– Отвечай! – крикнул Берти.

– Было бы слишком недостойно надеяться на то, что вы броситесь на мои поиски, сэр, – наконец проговорил Дживс.

– Что и требовалось доказать. Вы оба – непроходимые тупицы, – Берти вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. – Кого я поцеловал первым, Дживс, – его или тебя? Мне нужно знать, это важно.

Дживс с трудом сглотнул.

– Первым вы поцеловали не меня, сэр.  
– То есть это ты решил тогда сделать ноги?

– Да, сэр.

– Куда? Куда ты хотел сбежать?

Дживс глубоко задумался, потом ответил, взвешивая каждое слово:

– В дом моей сестры. Но не думаю, что мой двойник придет к такому же решению, учитывая обстоятельства.

– Ладно. Тогда думай, где еще он может найти убежище, Дживс. И помни – ты ведь сам чуть не покинул этот дом безо всякой на то причины. И я не шучу. Я люблю вас обоих, и мне больно думать… – тут Берти пришлось остановиться, чтобы справиться с собой, – что с ним что-нибудь случится, Дживс.

– Я знаю, сэр, – Дживс заключил Берти в крепкие объятия. – Мы найдем его. Обещаю.

***

Итак, до этого момента, дорогой читатель, по ходу истории ты вплотную следовал за Берти Вустером, но теперь нам придется ненадолго сделать шаг в сторону, отступив от него и настоящего Дживса. Надеюсь, ты не позволишь такой маленькой детали сбить себя с толку – поверь, это и в самом деле необходимо. Видишь ли, дальнейший рассказ пойдет о Дживсе-который-не-совсем-Дживс, а поскольку Берти и настоящий Дживс-который-Дживс понятия не имеют, где он теперь, было бы несколько неудобно рассказывать эту историю от их имени. Так чтодавай покинем Беркли-Сквер – можешь смело вычеркивать это место из своих мыслей.

Переместимся в Риджентс-парк, где Дживс-который-неДживс сидел на маленькой деревянной скамейке совершенно один, кутаясь в пальто. Денек был потрясающий. Вокруг гуляли няни со своими подопечными – девочки то и дело утыкались носами в бутоны роз, едва распустившиеся на кустах, мальчишки с воплями гонялись за гусями по всей округе. Влюбленные парочки вышагивали по дорожкам, держась за руки, а крошечные собачки путались под ногами своих хозяев и хозяек.

Дживс-который-не-Дживс смотрел на этот поток представителей рода человеческого, текущий мимо него, и задавался вопросом, а может ли он вообще считаться его частью? Кто он на самом деле? Он опустил взгляд на свои руки – кожа огрубела от многолетней работы и при этом была чувствительной от осторожных прикосновений к тканям и кружевам, ладони были исчерчены глубокими линиями, выдающими возраст. Его руки выглядели совсем как руки обычного человека. Они хранили отметины, которые он помнил все до последней. Почему же один-единственный шрам перечеркнул все, отделяя его от того, кто, без сомнения, был настоящим Дживсом, и провозглашая всего лишь бледной его копией? Если бы только он был еще и идеальной копией…

– О, приятно встретить вас здесь, мистер Дживс! – вдруг раздался высокий визгливый голос у него над плечом.

Не-совсем-Дживс, конечно, не подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. Для этого он был слишком Дживсом, в конце концов. Вместо этого он скосил глаза через плечо на крысоподобную очкастую и бородатую фигуру, в которой безошибочно угадывался доктор Гиддлстоун. Правда, за одним весьма приметным исключением.

– Доктор, что случилось с вашим глазом? – не-совсем-Дживс повернулся к доктору лицом.

Гиддлстоун небрежным жестом указал на повязку, скрывавшую глаз.

\- Небольшой несчастный случай. Ээээ… значит, вы не припоминаете, как это произошло, мистер Дживс?

– Нет, сэр, боюсь, что не припоминаю, – не-Дживс настороженно глянул на доктора. – Видимо, у меня обнаружились некоторые проблемы с тем, чтобы в точности восстановить в памяти все детали нашего визита.

– О, Господи. Боже мой, боже мой, – маленький профессор затряс головой. – Мне очень жаль, что именно я буду тем, кто сообщит вам об этом, мистер Дживс, но, кажется, в день вашего визита в лаборатории произошло некое досадное происшествие.

– В самом деле, доктор?

– Именно, – он поджал губы. – Вы ведь точно мистер Дживс, не так ли?

Кожа не-Дживса тут же покрылась мурашками в предчувствии беды. Ему почудилось нечто хищное во взгляде маленьких профессорских глаз, примеривавшихся к нему, словно к куску сочной говядины. В этой ситуации можно было ответить только одно:

– Естественно, я Дживс. Кем еще я могу быть?

Повисла угрожающая пауза, а затем профессор Гиллдстоун вдруг затрясся от смеха.

– Ну конечно, мой мальчик, конечно, – пробормотал он. Выглядел он при этом так, словно с его плеч упал тяжкий груз, и не-Дживс мог только гадать, что творилось у него в голове.

– Мистер Дживс, имею честь повторно пригласить вас посетить мою лабораторию. Думаю, я должен наглядно продемонстрировать вам, что именно там произошло.

– Это представляет какую-то угрозу? – спросил почти-Дживс.

Он склонялся к мысли, что только этот странный человек мог знать ответы на вопросы, касающиеся раздвоения оригинального Дживса, и ему не терпелось получить их.

– Нет, абсолютно никакой опасности. Разве что… Но вы должны непременно пойти со мной.

Доктор Гиддлстоун протянул свою маленькую ладонь тому, кого считал Дживсом, и тот принял ее. Небольшая прогулка – и вот уже не-Дживс вновь оказался в лаборатории, хотя теперь она мало напоминала аккуратный и чистый подвальчик, который он смутно помнил по первому посещению. Одна из облицованных кирпичом стен рассыпалась на куски, и тонкий слой пыли покрывал все устройства и приспособления, стоявшие на длинных столах. Не-Дживсу пришлось прикрыть рот и нос манжетой рубашки, едва он вошел в комнату – при каждом шаге в воздух взметались клубы пыли, забиваясь в горло и царапая его изнутри.

– Что здесь произошло? – спросил он доктора.

– Возникли проблемы с рекомбинатором, – Гиддлстоун осторожно обошел перевернутые пробирки, валявшиеся на полу, и приблизился к единственному непострадавшему объекту в лаборатории – огромной машине, обвитой трубками и проводами. У не-Дживса перехватило дыхание. Он узнал эту машину.

– Случился взрыв, – пробормотал он. Яркие видения вдруг всплыли в памяти – вот его поднимают с пола, усеянного обломками, вот одевают в униформу… кто-то, такой же растерянный, как и он. С лицом, в точности как у него… или это был он сам? Нет, это был Дживс. Настоящий Дживс, он позаботился о нем. Так хорошо, как только мог, разумеется, пока не соскользнул в черный провал сна.

– Да, мистер Дживс. Совершенно невероятное происшествие. Последнее время я трудился без отдыха, чтобы восстановить машину, – Гиддлстоун нежно погладил ее по металлическому боку. – После того, как оправился от собственных ран, разумеется.

– Доктор, прошу, ответьте – что именно вы сделали со мной, когда я был здесь в последний раз?

Гиддлстоунприцокнул языком.

– Мистер Дживс, я думаю, вопрос надо задавать так: что тогда сделали вы?

– Прошу прощения?

В пять быстрых шагов Гиддлстоун преодолел расстояние, разделявшее его и не-Дживса, и зашипел ему лицо:

– Что вы сделали с двойником?

Невозмутимая маска на лице не-Дживса даже не дрогнула.

– Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чем вы.

– Близнец! Двойник! Человек, который выглядит в точности как вы! – вскричал доктор в волнении, принявшись мерить шагами подвал. – Ваша копия, за исключением отсутствия одежды. После взрыва я потерял сознание, но вы-то должны помнить, как оказались лицом к лицу с самим собой. Что вы с ним сделали?

Не-Дживс по-прежнему хранил молчание.

– Послушайте, – доктор глубоко вздохнул. – Что бы вы ни сделали, никто ни в чем не сможет вас обвинить. Эти двойники, они не люди в полном смысле этого слова. Если вы столкнулись с одним из них в состоянии полнейшей дезориентации… что ж, вас никто не осудит. Так скажите мне – что вы с ним сделали?

Не-совсем-Дживс с трудом сглотнул, потом слегка кашлянул, чтобы успокоиться.

– Я ударил его по голове, – сказал он. – Он уже не очнулся. Помню, я дотащил его до речного канала и сбросил туда. К тому времени уже стемнело, и меня никто не видел. Затем я вернулся домой.

Гиддлстоун с облегчением выдохнул.

– Благодарю вас, мистер Дживс. Для меня как ученого эта информация крайне важна, она очень пригодится мне в будущем.

Не-Дживс чуть склонил голову набок.

– Вы планируете повторить свой эксперимент?

Доктор повернулся к нему, уставившись своими пронзительными глазками.

– Наука, мой дорогой мальчик. Все это… – его рука вдруг метнулась вперед, словно змея, и не-Дживс ощутил укол в предплечье, – во имя науки.

Не-совсем-Дживс опустил глаза на тонкую иглу, впившуюся в его кожу, а затем, как и следовало ожидать, в глазах у него потемнело. Когда он пришел в себя, то последовательно осознал три вещи:

• Он был абсолютно обнажен и лежал на чем-то холодном и металлическом.  
• Его запястья и лодыжки были связаны веревкой, и узлы на поверку оказались довольно прочными.  
• Ему пора начинать думать о себе как-нибудь иначе, чем просто о не-Дживсе. Вдобавок к его плачевному положению, такие мысли в самом деле низводят его до пустого места.

– Эй? – раздался из темноты негромкий голос. – Вы как?

Не-Дживс скосил глаза в темноту и обнаружил, что он находился в клетке, достаточно большой, чтобы в ней мог поместиться лежа взрослый мужчина, и более того – в расположенной рядом клетке у него имелся сокамерник. За клетками виднелись длинные столы, заставленные различными колбами. Это помещение явно не было частью лаборатории, в которой он потерял сознание, и наверняка представляло собой тайник, быть может, расположенный еще ниже в подвальных уровнях.

– Нормально, – ответил он хриплым из-за наркотика голосом. – Кажется, я невредим.

– Как ваше имя? – спросил другой заключенный.

После всего лишь секундной паузы бывший не-Дживс ответил:

– Сильверсмит, – в конце концов, девичья фамилия матери годилась для псевдонима ничем не менее других. – А ваше?

– Друзья зовут меня Уфи.

Узкое бледное лицо прижалось к прутьям решетки, и Сильверсмит-бывший-Дживс узнал в нем мистера Проссера собственной персоной.

– Как видите, я угодил в тот еще бульон, – провозгласил юный джентльмен.

Сильверсмит поднялся на колени и пробормотал, глядя в сторону Проссера:

– Думаю, это еще мягко сказано, сэр.

– Эй! Погоди-ка! – Уфи прищурился сквозь решетку. – Ну и ну, ты же слуга Берти! О, слава Господу, я так надеялся, что такой мозговитый парень, как ты, рано или поздно сообразит, что к чему, и явится мне на помощь.

– Я не Дживс, – Сильверсмит сражался с веревками, но ни разорвать их, ни ослабить завязанные узлы не удавалось. – Я – копия Дживса, которую вы, мистер Проссер, заказали себе у этого сумасшедшего ученого Гиддлстоуна.

– Нет-нет-нет, ты все неправильно понял, Дживс, – зачастил Уфи. – Я никогда…

– Я настаиваю, чтобы вы обращались ко мне исключительно по фамилии Сильверсмит, мистер Проссер.

– Ладно, пусть так. И все равно ты понял все неправильно. Я не просил Гиддлстоуна делать кучу новых Дживсов. – Уфи устало прислонился к решетке, печально опустив голые плечи. – Я повстречал этого прохвоста на скучнейшей вечеринке несколько недель назад. Я тогда немного перебрал, – ну, ты понимаешь, – а он нес такой увлекательный бред! Меня угораздило ляпнуть, что, наверное, занятие наукой – очень затратная вещь, а он тут же вскинулся – мол, я сразу ухватил суть. И да, если хочешь знать, кажется, я упомянул, что было бы просто потрясающе заполучить хотя бы штук пятнадцать образцов, во всем похожих на тебя, Дживс.

– Сильверсмит, – мягко поправили его.

– Прости. Сильверсмит, да. Все-таки я залился коктейлями по самые брови, а ты же знаешь, какой оборот иногда принимают разговорчики на таких вечеринках. В любом случае, я уже собирался завязывать с горячительным, осушил последний на тот вечер бокал, как вдруг свет в моих глазах померк. Очнулся я уже здесь, и с тех пор сижу в этой клетке. Это совершеннейшая правда, поверь, Дж… в смысле, Сильверсмит.

– Я не склонен верить вашей истории, мистер Проссер, – ответил Сильверсмит. – Мистер Вустер говорил, что недавно вы были в «Трутнях» и представили Гиддлстоуна всем членам клуба.

– Нет-нет, это был не я, – зачастил Уфи. – Это все он!

– Кого вы имеете в виду?  
– А ты как думаешь?

Сильверсмит бросил на него пронизывающий взгляд.

– Вы хотите сказать…

Уфи закивал.

– Первой его идеей было создать мою треклятую копию. Потом он закрыл меня здесь и велел делать все, как он скажет. Сильверсмит, я бы не раздаривал свои миллионы полоумному вроде Гиддлстоуна, но выжать их из моего двойника ему было раз плюнуть, я уверен.

– Но как он убедил вашу копию следовать его приказам? – поинтересовался Сильверсмит.

– Очень просто. Он дал ему выбор – либо его вскрывают и изучают во имя науки, либо дают возможность пожить весьма обеспеченной жизнью миллионера. Вот ты бы что выбрал, старина? – Уфи прислонился спиной к решетке и вздохнул. – Впрочем, неважно. В любом случае, он прикончил несчастное создание.

– А с какой целью Гиддлстоун держит вас здесь? Зачем вы нужны ему живым?

– Разве ты не понял, Сильверсмит? Ему нужен оригинал – на случай, если потребуется наделать еще копий. Я – поставщик бесконечного числа Проссеров. Дело дрянь.

Сильверсмит оглядел свою камеру в поисках чего-нибудь, что способствовало бы побегу, с которым явно не стоило затягивать.

– Слушай, Сильверсмит, – вскинулся вдруг Уфи. – А зачем он притащил сюда тебя, а? Ты же двойник, значит, он не может…

– Доктор пребывает в уверенности, что я настоящий Дживс, – Сильверсмит попробовал встать, но связанные ноги не давали ему устойчивой опоры. – Полагаю, он планирует использовать меня так же, как и вас. Что будет, если он попытаться получить копию от копии?

Уфи содрогнулся в своей клетке.

– Он говорил о таких попытках. Ничего хорошего, могу тебе сказать. Что-то там происходит с внутренностями – они взрываются или как-то так.

Сильверсмит оставил попытки подняться на ноги. Вместо этого он потянулся к связанным лодыжкам и принялся дергать узлы, стараясь их ослабить. Уфи наблюдал за ним с интересом.

– Сильверсмит, а почему ты не признаешься этому двинутому доктору, что ты не Дживс? Тогда ты станешь ему не нужен.

– Вот именно, – пробормотал Сильверсмит. – Я стану ему не нужен, и не будет никаких препятствий, чтобы избавится от меня навсегда. А я не собираюсь заключать сделку с дьяволом на манер вашего двойника, мистер Проссер.

– То есть ты не хочешь обменять себя на настоящего Дживса?

– Нет, – Сильверсмит покачал головой. – Нет, я никогда этого не сделаю. – Он посмотрел на своего товарища по несчастью. – Мистер Проссер, чтобы выбраться отсюда живым, мне потребуется ваша помощь. Если вы согласны, я со своей стороны обещаю сделать все возможное, чтобы доставить вас в безопасное место.

Уфи кивнул.

– Дай-ка сюда эти веревки, Сильверсмит. Я чертовски хорош в распутывании узлов.

Сильверсмит подполз к решетке и вытянул ноги в направлении Уфи, который, к счастью, не был связан вовсе. Тот просунул руки между прутьями и принялся за дело.

– Он уже давно перестал волноваться, что я сбегу, – пояснил Уфи, пожав плечами. – Наверное, думает, что я слишком недалекий для такого дела.

– Позвольте уверить вас, мистер Проссер, что меня уж точно нельзя назвать недалеким. Я придумаю, как нам выбраться из этого места, – про себя Сильверсмит подумал, что, будь он здесь один, то, скорее всего, предпочел бы неизбежную гибель, только бы не навлечь опасность на Дживса и мистер Вустера. Однако теперь от его действий зависела жизнь еще одного человеческого существа, и это подстегивало его к активным действиям.

– Мои запястья, будьте так любезны.

Мистер Проссер приступил к распутыванию узлов, стягивавших руки Сильверсмита, когда последний заметил, то один из прутьев соседней клетки стоял явно неровно, образовывая отверстие в несколько лишних дюймов между решеткой и стеной.

– Мистер Проссер, – спросил Сильверсмит еще до того, как первый узел был развязан, – вы когда-нибудь пытались выбраться через это отверстие?

Он кивнул на кривой прут. Уфи повернулся в указанную сторону и сморщил нос.

– Конечно. В первый же день, когда этот полоумный псих бросил меня здесь, я ужом изворачивался, чтобы туда втиснуться. Но ничего не получилось.

Сильверсмит оценил крепость решеток, подергав их, в своей клетке, потом проделал то же самое с клеткой Уфи – невозмутимо и бесстрастно, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

– Нужно попробовать еще раз. Простите мне мою вольность, но, если я не ошибаюсь, вы значительно потеряли в весе со времени своего заключения. Больше всего проблем возникнет с прохождением сквозь прутья головы – вы не сможете ее согнуть или повернуть, как, скажем, руку или ногу. И все же, я думаю, вы справитесь, мистер Проссер.

– Да ну, правда? – отвлекшись от узлов, Уфи поковылял в угол клетки, стыдливо прикрывшись ладонями. Сначала в щель между прутьями он просунул руку, потом ногу. Дальше дело пошло хуже, Уфи извивался так и эдак, пытаясь протиснуться сквозь узкое отверстие в решетке. Осознав, что безнадежно застрял, он попробовал просунуть между прутьями голову, которая тоже не прошла, и обреченно вздохнул:

– Мне никогда не протиснуться в эту дыру, Сильверсмит, старина. Даже эти парни из Индии – йоги – вряд ли смогли бы провернуть такой трюк.

– Позвольте мне, сэр, – помогая себе связанными руками, Сильверсмит поднялся и подошел к той стороне клетки, которая стояла впритык к клетке Уфи. – Полагаю, если приложить некоторое усилие в этой конкретной точке…

– А, как Шерлок Холмс или вроде того?

– Да, именно так.

Сильверсмит уперся плечом в кривой прут клетки Уфи и постарался как можно крепче упереться ногами в металлический пол собственной камеры.

– Ну что, давай. Поднажми! – крикнул ему Уфи.

И Сильверсмит поднажал. Он всем своим весом навалился на железный прут, пыхтя как локомотив, и был вознагражден ощущением медленно поддающейся его усилиям решетки. Дыра стала шире на несколько дюймов.

– Ну же, мистер Проссер, – с трудом выговорил он.

Уфи тут же сунулся обратно, на этот раз решив начать с самого трудного и первым делом втиснуть между прутьями голову. Удалось ему это не сразу, и чем меньше будет сказано о состоянии его ушей, тем лучше, но все же его голова вскоре оказалась по ту сторону решетки.

Сильверсмит со свистом выдохнул.

– Отлично сработано, приятель! – заорал Уфи.

– Благодарю, сэр. Теперь не могли бы вы поспешить, пока наш захватчик не вернулся…

Но, увы, было слишком поздно. Дверь скрипнула, открываясь, и в проеме показался доктор Гиддлстоун, что-то насвистывающий себе под нос. За неимением других вариантов, Уфи метнулся в сторону и затаился за вешалкой, на которой висели рабочие халаты доктора. Сильверсмит, со своей стороны, как можно быстрее опустился на колени, чтобы скрыть отсутствие веревок на лодыжках.

– А, мистер Дживс, вижу, вы уже пришли в себя, и… – тут Гиддлстоун заметил, что камера Уфи пуста. – Хм… Мой дорогой мальчик, крайне неумно с вашей стороны играть со мной в игры. – Он шагнул вдоль клеток в противоположную сторону от стены, где притаился Уфи. – Сейчас же говорите, куда подевался этот тупоголовый кретин.

– Бегите, мистер Проссер! – крикнул Сильверсмит.

Потом все, что ему оставалось, – это наблюдать за успешным побегом Уфи и жаркой, пусть и неловкой, погоней за ним то и дело спотыкающегося доктора.

***  
Понимаю, это неспортивно, но боюсь, мое повествование опять должно свернуть с описания этих увлекательных событий и перенестись в другое место и к другим парням. Прошу вас все же пойти на некоторые жертвы: пожалуйста, на время выбросьте Уфи Проссера и Сильверсмита из головы, но будьте уверены, что мы вернемся к ним совсем скоро. А пока давайте отправимся на ту самую скамейку в Риджентс-парке, на которую как раз в этот момент устало рухнули Берти Вустер и Дживс.

То есть, конечно, устало рухнул только Берти. Дживс по-прежнему являл собой образец несгибаемой стойкости, хотя и был явно чем-то опечален, Берти же упал на скамейку с выражением крайнего отчаяния на лице.

– Дживс, ты не мог бы сесть? Уверен, даже для твоих ног такая интенсивная прогулка не прошла бесследно.

– Уверяю вас, сэр, мои ноги вполне в работоспособном состоянии.

– И все же, – Берти чуть подвинулся. – Садись рядом. Пожалуйста.

Дживс сделал, как было велено, и теперь оба они сидели на деревянной скамейке, обозревая приветливые парковые лужайки.

– Куда же он делся, Дживс? – наконец пробормотал Берти себе под нос, когда молчать стало совсем уж невыносимо.

– Не знаю, сэр. Мы обошли все места, которые мой двойник мог с большой долей вероятности счесть безопасными и надежными. Не могу представить, где еще он может скрываться от нас.

Берти пожевал нижнюю губу.

– Ты думаешь, что он просто скрывается от нас? А не может быть что-то… более серьезное? – он взглянул на Дживса, и на его выразительном лице отчетливо проступило беспокойство.

Дживсу не хотелось лгать, но и лишить молодого господина последней надежды он не мог.

– Не могу сказать, сэр. Но мы должны сохранять спокойствие.

– Спокойствие, Дживс? Мы обыскали весь город сверху донизу и не обнаружили ровным счетом ничего. Что мы еще… Эй, Дживс, что стряслось?

Дживс – воплощенное совершенство феодального духа – вдруг стремительно поменял положение в пространстве, переместившись с удобной скамейки на грязную землю рядом с ней, и почти уткнулся носом в заросли растущего клевера.

– Простите, сэр, но, по-моему, мы столкнулись либо с невероятным совпадением, либо с чем-то крайне важным для нашего расследования.

После этих слов Берти понадобилось чуть меньше секунды, чтобы присоединиться к Дживсу и тоже с головой нырнуть в заросли клевера.

– Где, Дживс? О чем ты?

– Видите эти следы здесь, в грязи? – Дживс очертил пальцем нечеткий отпечаток ботинка.

Берти кивнул.

– И что? Здесь топталось множество ног.

– Эти конкретные отпечатки были оставлены обувью четырнадцатого размера, купленные у Ротмана, Кингс-Кросс. Обратите внимание на тавро сапожника.

– Дживс, я уверен, тысячи парней в Лондоне носят четырнадцатый размер, купленный в Ротмановской лавке.

– Возможно, сэр. Но мало кто из них ходит, распределяя вес равномерно от пятки до носка. Видите, как этот человек отступил от скамейки и пошел к воротам, не делая упор на какую-то определенную часть подошвы?

Дживс проследил отпечатки, идущие по дорожке через лужайку.

– Ну, должно быть, парень с такой походкой ступает мягко, словно тень, да? – Берти поджал губы, впав в глубокую задумчивость.

Дживс деликатно кашлянул в кулак и принялся молча ждать озарения.

– Ох, – наконец воскликнул Берти. – Дживс! Но ведь это же твоя манера ходить!

– В самом деле, сэр. Я надеюсь, что моя привычка приходить в этот парк в поисках краткого отдыха наведет нас на след моего двойника и поможет понять, куда он отправился после исчезновения с Беркли-сквер, – Дживс поднялся и отряхнул от пыли свои полосатые брюки. – Вы, без сомнения, заметили, сэр, что он был не один.

Берти вновь уставился на следы.

– А, точно. С ним был какой-то тип с маленькими ногами. Ты знаком с кем-нибудь, у кого маленькие ноги, Дживс?

– На ум сразу приходит только одна кандидатура, сэр, – ответил Дживс. – Я бы предложил немедленно отправиться в лабораторию доктора Гиддлстоуна.

– Я думал, что ты и твой двойник уже посетили это место и не обнаружили там никаких докторов – Гиддлстоуна или еще кого.

– И тем не менее, сэр. Это наша единственная зацепка.

– Ну что ж, – вздохнул Берти. – Значит, последуем за ней. Веди, Дживс.

Вот так и случилось, что через несколько кварталов Берти и его верная тень столкнулись с Уфи Проссером – босым и неодетым, если не считать длинного докторского халата. Сообразительные читатели, конечно, мгновенно сообразили, почему так произошло, но Берти Вустеру потребовались некоторые дополнительные объяснения.

– Постой-ка, Уфи! – притормозил он товарища.

– Берти! Дживс! Ты же Дживс, правда? Ох, Берти, это было ужасно! Боже мой, этот Гиддлстоун… слушай, у тебя не найдется сигаретки, а? Я был чертовски надолго лишен этого удовольствия.

Уфи, мелко дрожа, обхватил себя руками (которые и в прежние времена нельзя было назвать слишком крепкими, а теперь, по мнению Берти, они и вовсе превратились в веточки).

– Мистер Проссер, – вклинился Дживс, снимая пальто и набрасывая его на плечи Уфи, – на мой взгляд, сейчас гораздо важнее привести вас в подобающий вид.

– Как бы не так! – огрызнулся Уфи. – Я не затягивался сигаретой вот уже четыре недели кряду!

– Но, Уфи, на прошлой неделе в «Трутнях» мы с тобой курили отличный турецкий табак, – возразил Берти.

\- Может, ты и курил, Берти, но, уверяю, с тобой тогда был не я.

Берти заморгал – кажется, до него медленно начинало доходить истинное положение вещей.

– В лабораторию, – резко сказал Дживс. – Я должен попасть туда немедленно, сэр.

– Вернуться туда? Да ты сбрендил! – заорал Уфи, тем самым привлекая неодобрительное внимание мимопроходящих леди и джентльменов. – Этот двинутый доктор совсем недавно самолично гонялся за мной! Я бы даже сказал, что лишь чудом вырвался из его застенков. Сильверсмиту не так повезло.

Берти и Дживс молча уставились на него.

– Случайно не Чарли Сильверсмит? Дядя Дживса? Что, ради всего святого, он здесь делает? – спросил Берти.

– Да нет же, это не дядюшка Дживса. Это дживсовский… ну, ты понимаешь, – Уфи помахал рукой в воздухе. – В общем, его двойник, вот что я хотел сказать. Он просто так себя называет. Гиддлстоун его запер, и самое худшее – он думает, что это и есть настоящий Дживс.

– Почему самое худшее? – растерянно переспросил Берти.

– Потому что доктор хочет наделать еще двойников, но не получится просто скопировать копию с копии. Гиддлстоун уже как-то пробовал, и все закончилось скверно.

Дживс кашлянул в самой нетерпеливой манере.

– Вы проявили исключительное мужество, мистер Проссер. Вам необязательно меня сопровождать. Мистер Вустер проводит вас на Беркли-сквер, где даст вам подходящую одежду и еду.

С этими словами Дживс стремительно направился было по улице, но Берти ухватил его за локоть.

– Нет уж, Дживс, ты не можешь вот так запросто в одиночку лезть в пасть ко льву. Я иду с тобой.

– Сэр, возможный риск…

– К черту риск!

Берти повернулся и схватил Уфи за запястье.

– Показывай дорогу!

– Но Дживс сказал, что мне не обязательно идти!

– Нет уж, ты нас отведешь и потом будешь гордиться собой и своим смелым поступком.

С этими словами Берти потянул его за руку, гневно зыркнул на прохожих, кидавших на них неодобрительные взгляды, и зашагал вперед.

***

Теперь давайте оставим эту троицу под ярким светом дня – совещаться посреди улицы и строить дальнейшие планы, – и вернемся в тайную комнату доктора Гиддлстоуна, затерянную в недрах его лаборатории. С того самого момента, как Уфи Проссер сделал ноги, а сумасшедший доктор кинулся за ним в погоню, было ясно, что последнему не выйти победителем в этом забеге. Рассчитывать на иной исход было все равно, что пытаться детским мячиком (который по форме, кстати, чем-то напоминал доктора) попасть в улепетывающего на полной скорости кролика.

Эти размышления пронеслись в голове Сильверсмита, когда доктор вернулся обратно в комнату красный как рак. Пыхтел он при этом,, как кузнечные мехи.

– Вы! – отдуваясь, выкрикнул он, едва только увидел Сильверсмита, который по-прежнему сидел в клетке. – Вы дали сопляку сбежать! Хоть представляете, что теперь будет?

– Я надеюсь, что подоспеет помощь, и меня освободят, – просто сказал Сильверсмит. Простите, доктор, вы в самом деле считаете, что мне приятно здесь находиться? То, что для моей транспортировки в лабораторию вы прибегли к транквилизаторам, свидетельствует об обратном.

– О, придержите язык! Или я его отрежу прямо сейчас! – прошипел Гиддлстоун и в подтверждение своих слов схватил устрашающего вида инструмент с ближайшего стола.

Сильверсмит отступил в глубь клетки, но не дрогнул ни единым мускулом.

– Я бы не советовал. Для создания двойника я вам нужен целым и невредимым, не так ли?

– А вот и нет! – издевательски протянул доктор. – Моя машина копирует содержимое клеток человеческого тела и воспроизводит их в первозданном, идеальном виде. Я могу лишить вас даже руки, но пока вы живы, ваши копии будут потрясающе, исключительно целыми.

– В любом случае, – прервал его Сильверсмит, – представители власти, скорее всего, уже на пути сюда. Разумнее всего вам будет уничтожить наиболее компрометирующие свидетельства и исчезнуть до их прихода.

Он опять попытался ослабить веревки, все еще связывавшие его запястья за спиной, и снова без всякого результата.

– А вы бы, конечно, хотели, чтобы я сбежал, не так ли? Нет, мистер Дживс, у меня другие планы. Не знаю, сколько времени осталось, прежде чем сюда явятся полисмены с Проссером, но я использую его до последней секунды.

Взмахнув скальпелем, доктор подошел к клетке и, повозившись с замком, отпер дверь.

– Выходите.

– И не подумаю, – Сильверсмит отступил еще дальше, прижавшись к стене. – Я не собираюсь куда-либо идти с вами.

Скальпель со звоном упал на пол, и его в руках доктора сменил пистолет, ловко извлеченный из кармана пиджака.

– Вы будете делать то, что я скажу. И как я уже говорил, меня мало заботит ваше физическое состояние. Человека можно изрешетить пулями, причинив немалую боль, и, тем не менее, не задеть жизненно важные органы и оставить в живых.

Сильверсмит медленно сделал шаг вперед, стараясь высоко держать голову на манер настоящего Дживса и не подавать виду, что его беспокоит собственная нагота или угроза физической расправы. Чем дольше безумный доктор будет пребывать в уверенности, что он – это Дживс, тем больше времени можно потянуть до прибытия Уфи Проссера и помощи. Когда Сильверсмит приблизился к двери, Гиддлстоун схватил его и буквально вытащил наружу, для верности ткнув в спину дулом пистолета. Пока они шли по темной комнате, Сильверсмит, кашлянув, спросил:

– Что случилось во время моего первого визита в лабораторию, доктор? Что привело к такой серьезной поломке машины?

– Кто знает, – пробормотал Гиддлстоун. – С копированием Проссера проблем не было. Вы же вошли внутрь, и механизм взорвался к чертям собачьим. Потребовалась неделя, чтобы его починить. Скорее всего, вы – слишком сложный экземпляр по сравнению с большинством, машина просто не справилась с вашим копированием.

– Но почему я, доктор? – спросил Сильверсмит, переступая через перевернутые банки с краской, которыми был завален грязный пол. – Я всего лишь камердинер. Почему вам так хотелось заполучить мою копию?

– Вы хоть представляете, сколько эти идиоты с миллионами на счетах готовы заплатить за человека вроде вас, Дживс? – Гиддлстоун хихикнул, словно в его словах был юмор, понятный ему одному.

Они взобрались по деревянной лестнице наверх, и Сильверсмита на мгновение ослепил яркий ровный свет лаборатории. Он стоял прямо перед машиной, дверца которой была распахнута, словно ненасытная жадная пасть.

– Я сделаю дюжину – нет, сотню таких, как вы! – продолжал Гиддлстоун. – И всех их, без сомнения, раскупят. Каждый джентльмен в Англии будет иметь своего собственного Дживса. Нет, не в Англии – в мире! Что вы об этом думаете?

– Думаю, что вы окончательно двинулись кукушечкой, – раздался вдруг до боли знакомый любимый голос позади них.

Сильверсмит обернулся и увидел Берти, который стоял на ступеньках деревянной лестницы. Рядом маячили настоящий Дживс и странно одетый мистер Проссер. Сильверсмит и припомнить не мог, чтобы когда-нибудь в своей жизни был так рад видеть кого-либо (конечно, если допустить, что воспоминания о жизни Дживса можно считать за реальные, а в этом вопросе он еще не пришел к окончательному решению). К сожалению, Гиддлстоун тоже повернулся лицом к новоприбывшим и, как и все сумасшедшие злодеи на его месте, нацелил на них пистолет.

Затем множество вещей произошло одновременно. Сильверсмит ударил доктора плечом, чтобы лишить его равновесия, Дживс прыгнул вперед, вырывая пистолет из его рук, а Уфи Проссер схватил ближайший подсвечник и огрел им Гиддлстоуна по кумполу. По лаборатории эхом разнеслось громкое «бум», и маленький толстый профессор скукожился и спланировал на пол, словно смятая бумажка.

– Отлично, Уфи, – похвалил Берти, немного раздосадованный, что ему не выпало шанса совершить что-нибудь не менее героическое.

– Спасибо, Берти. Не буду врать – мне давненько хотелось это сделать, – ухмыльнулся Уфи.

С пола раздался стон доктора. Дживс поспешил освободить запястья своего двойника от веревок, а Берти воспользовался возможностью высказать доктору свое крайне суровое мнение, раз уж возможность донести его в более контактной и доступной форме была упущена.

– Гиддлстоун, ваше стремление получить сотни дживсовских копий совершенно безумное и идиотское. Он – единственный на… сколько-то-там и все в таком духе. А если у каждого в Королевстве будет по Дживсу, о его единственности и особенности речи уже не пойдет, верно?

Гиддлстоун что-то неразборчиво промычал с пола.

– Сотня Дживсов, заседающих в Парламенте, будет настоящим подарком для Англии, но сотня Дживсов, ведущих хозяйство в сотнях английских поместий у совершенно неподходящих нанимателей? Дживс создан отнюдь не для этого, и вы глубоко заблуждаетесь, если думаете, что это все, на что он способен, – Берти упер руки в бока и кивнул. – Дживс – один на миллион. И вам бы лучше это хорошенько запомнить.

Сильверсмит попытался скрыть стыд, охвативший его при этих словах. Он опустил глаза в пол и старательно боролся с эмоциями, грозившими вырваться наружу. Настоящий Дживс жестом молчаливой поддержки положил руку на его обнаженное плечо.

– Ты замерз? – спросил Дживс. – Мистер Проссер, будь так любезны вернуть одолженное пальто. Благодарю вас.

И он накинул пальто на плечи своего двойника. Берти запоздало заметил реакцию на сказанные слова, и его улыбка тут же увяла, едва он взглянул на двух стоящих рядом Дживсов.

– Ээээ… ты, другой Дживс, тоже единственный на миллион. Не думай, что я хотел сказать… Ох, проклятье!

Двойник промолчал, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз от пола. Дживс склонился к его уху и проговорил:

– Ты такой же Дживс, как и я. Тебе не нужно другое имя.

– Но мистер Вустер прав, – тихо сказал Сильверсмит. – То, что сделал Гиддлстоун – противоестественно. В мире не должно существовать больше одного Дживса. Я здесь лишний.

Берти рванулся вперед и схватил его за руку.

– Не хочу даже слышать подобную чушь, Дживс!

– Пожалуйста, сэр, зовите меня Сильверсмит, – попросил двойник срывающимся голосом.

И тут Уфи Проссер нерешительно кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Все трое дружно посмотрели в его сторону.

– Я… давайте я стащу этого типа Гиддлстоуна вниз, а? Запру его хорошенько, чтобы не удрал.

И неуклюже потащился к выходу, волоча доктора за собой вниз по ступенькам. Берти тем временем вернулся к прерванному разговору:

– Хорошо, я буду называть тебя, как захочешь. Но ты все равно остаешься человеком, которого я люблю!

Он опустил руку на затылок Сильверсмита, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Когда он отстранился, Сильверсмит смаргивал что-то подозрительно похожее на слезы.

– Я не уверен, что в текущей ситуации все так просто, сэр, – тихо сказал он Берти.

К удивлению обоих, Дживс ухватил своего двойника за плечи и тоже вовлек в пылкий настойчивый поцелуй. Берти со странным удовлетворением смотрел на объятия двух уникальных совершенств, которые вскоре отодвинулись друг от друга, и Дживс выдохнул:

– Если ты любишь его хотя бы вполовину так, как люблю его я, ты не можешь нас покинуть. Ты знаешь это.

Сильверсмит перевел серьезный взгляд на молодого господина, рука которого до сих пор сжимала его собственную.

– Бертрам, – прошептал он. – Я не сомневаюсь, что ваше сердце действительно так велико, что может вместить любовь сразу к обоим. Если кто-либо и способен на такое, то это вы. Но в моем сердце есть сомнения другого рода. Как я могу навязываться вам со своей любовью, когда…

– Ты ничего не навязываешь… – запротестовал Дживс, и одновременно с ним Берти воскликнул:

– Ты не прав, черт возьми!

Сильверсмит сделал им знак замолчать.

– Как я могу навязываться вам со своей любовью, – повторил он, – когда я знаю и всегда, всем своим существом буду ощущать, что мне не место здесь – в этом мире, рядом с вами. Я не имею права взваливать на вас это бремя.

Дживс крепче прижался к нему, уткнувшись лицом в его шею. Сильверсмит с трудом сглотнул и осторожно взял Дживса за предплечье, поглаживая его легкими, успокаивающими движениями. Остро чувствуя эту разделенную на двоих боль, Берти не смог сдержать слез. Он обнял обоих, и в пустой комнате зазвучали тихие слова отчаяния и любви.

– Люблю тебя. Я так люблю тебя!

– Я знаю, знаю.

– Пожалуйста, Господи, пожалуйста, не делай этого.

– Я бы сделал для вас, что угодно.

– Пожалуйста?

– Люблю вас больше жизни.

Внезапно, не в силах больше сдерживаться, Берти резко отшатнулся. Он сделал несколько кругов по лаборатории, обхватив себя руками. Наконец, оказавшись напротив гиддлстоуновской машины, он затормозил и окинул ее медленным внимательным взглядом.

– Так это она и есть? – спросил он. – Та штука, из-за которой столько бед?

– Так и есть, сэр, – ответил Дживс.

– Как бы я хотел, чтобы… чтобы ты… в глаза ее никогда не видел, Дживс. Провалиться ей на этом самом месте, как ругался Гиддлстоун.

Берти задумчиво дотронулся до трубок и проводов, которыми была утыкана машина.

– Наверное, она очень хитро устроена.

– Если я правильно помню…

– Доктор говорил, достаточно нажать одну кнопку.

– Вот эту? Большую зеленую кнопку с надписью «ВКЛ»?

– Да, сэр.

– Совершенно верно, сэр.

Наверное, нечто в его голосе насторожило Дживса и Сильверсмита, потому что в следующую секунду они оба бросились к Берти, крича:

– Нет, сэр! Не надо!

Но в кои-то веки Берти оказался быстрее. Он хлопнул по зеленой кнопке и запрыгнул внутрь машины едва ли не раньше, чем затих крик обоих Дживсов. Машина зажужжала, потом затряслась, потом ослепила присутствующих вспышкой ярчайшего белого света. Дживс и Сильверсмит заслонились руками на случай, если процесс закончится очередным взрывом. Но машина вместо этого издала громкий звон, постепенно прекратила трястись и, окончательно замерев, медленно распахнула дверцу.

Из нее на подкашивающихся ногах вывалился Берти Вустер. А за ним, голый как птенец и такой же неуклюжий – еще один Берти Вустер.

– Приветик, – сказал второй из последних потомков рода Вустеров. – Эй, а что случилось? По-моему, мне нужен один из твоих взбадривающих коктейлей, Дживс, – он помотал головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя паутину. – У меня в глазах двоится.

Дживс успел подхватить Берти, который попытался рухнуть на пол, Сильверсмит же поспешил поддержать второго Берти, оказавшись к нему как можно ближе.

– Сэр, вы только что подверглись опасной процедуре. Позвольте, – он снял с себя пальто и осторожно обернул его вокруг двойника Берти, благо, размер пальто это позволял. – Вы в порядке, сэр? Вы знаете, где находитесь?

– Я… я думаю… – с трудом проговорил новый Берти, – что это было немного безрассудно, нет?

– Да, – ответил Дживс, обнимая своего Берти, который все-таки потерял сознание. – Именно так, сэр.

– Но по-прежнему меня любишь, старина? – сонно пробормотал Берти, утыкаясь в грудь Сильверсмита. – Надеюсь, ты не сердишься?

Сильверсмит поймал взгляд Дживса, и брови обоих одинаково приподнялись на долю дюйма.

– Сэр, – ответил Сильверсмит, откидывая прядь волос со лба своего нового господина, – конечно, я всем сердцем люблю вас.

– Отличненько, – сказал двойник Берти и тоже соскользнул в беспамятство.

– Эй, я упаковал Гиддлстоуна в камеру и связал для надежности, пока не прибудут полицейские, – раздался восторженный голос Уфи, и его голова показалась над краем лестницы. – И значит, мы можем спокойно направиться в твою квартиру… Святые небеса! Ну это уж чересчур!.. Два Вустера?!

– Боюсь, что именно так, мистер Проссер, – ответил Дживс, поднимая Берти на руки.

– Если бы вы смогли найти какую-нибудь одежду, я был бы вам очень признателен, – добавил по-прежнему обнаженный Сильверсмит, проделывая то же самое со своим Берти.

– И все равно – это абсолютно и однозначно чересчур, – проворчал Уфи, скатившись вниз по лестнице и принявшись за поиски каких-нибудь предметов гардероба.

***  
Что ж, должен сказать, вы были крайне терпеливы ко всем этим путаницам с переменами сцен действия. Надеюсь, вы не очень утомились, потому что напоследок нас ждет еще одна важная как-там-ее-часть. Я хотел сказать – эпилог.

Итак, Берти Вустер прибыл домой, как обычно взмахнув тростью и метнув в сторону шляпу. И, как обычно, перед ним возник Дживс, чтобы поприветствовать молодого господина.

– Приятный день для прогулки, сэр, – заметил он.

– Точно, Дживс. Просто чудный денек. Письма есть? – с этими словами молодой господин развалился на диване.

– Одно, сэр, от наших дубликатов из Гаваны, – сообщил Дживс. Он магическим образом материализовал серебряный поднос с превосходным в. с с. у локтя Берти. – Желаете, чтобы я прочел его вслух?

– Да, Дживс, это было бы замечательно, – Берти взял бокал и сделал хороший глоток, в то время как Дживс подхватил письмо с приставного столика.

– Мой дорогой «я», – начал Дживс тем впечатляющим тоном, что всегда использовал для чтения корреспонденции, – какие новости на родине? Здесь, на Кубе, чертовски жарко, как меня и предупреждал Дживс (вернее, оба). Не самая приятная погода для того, чтобы прошвырнуться по окрестностям с приятелями из «Трутней» или сыграть партию-другую в дартс, ну и что? Мой Дживс тут абсолютно счастлив. Ты бы видел, как он рыбачит на пляже в одной рубашке. Впрочем, ты и увидишь, когда со своим Дживсом приедешь к нам через пару месяцев. Не сомневаюсь, мы славно повеселимся. Меня просто распирает от нетерпения, и я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что грядущая перемена наших ролей меня ничуть не трогает. Следующие полгода в старой-доброй метрополии будут желанной сменой декораций.

Кстати, я – истинный кладезь отличных идей, Второй Бертрам. Свободное время, которое я провожу вдали от родины и родственников, открыло мне неограниченные возможности к писательству. Скажу по секрету, я готов биться об заклад, что дело не ограничится даже сотней изданных книг. Всем бы писателям так устроиться! Пока один из нас раздумывает над идеей для одной книги, другой прилежно дописывает предыдущую. Просто превосходно, разве нет? Надеюсь, когда я закончу черновик первой книги, ты не откажешься его прочесть.

В своем последнем письме ты спрашивал меня, как поживает мой Дживс. Счастлив сказать, что его первоначальное уныние по поводу того, что он оказался не-совсем-Дживсом, рассеялось без следа. Как-то под кубинской луной у нас состоялась проникновенная философская беседа о странностях бытия. Очень хорошо, что я был рядом и выступал сочувствующей стороной в этом вопросе, поскольку сам тоже не совсем-оригинальный Вустер. Я помню, Дживс предостерегал не доверять слишком многое бумаге в нашей с тобой переписке во избежание заморочек с законом и все такое, но я все равно намекну: пара часов в спальне способны сотворить чудо и рассеять сгустившиеся тучи. На всякий случай припишу для тех работников почты, которые надумают сунуть нос в этой письмо – я говорю исключительно о хорошем послеобеденном отдыхе.

Но скоро закат, и я обещал Дживсу составить ему компанию в увеселительной прогулке по пляжу. К чести Кубы скажу – песок здесь умопомрачительно прекрасный. Наслаждайся зимней погодой, другой Бертрам. Надеюсь вскоре получить от тебя ответ. Пока-пока, Бертрам Второй!

Дживс аккуратно сложил письмо в конверт.

– Что ж, кажется, мой двойник вполне доволен жизнью, Дживс. Или он просто храбрится, как думаешь? Окрестности Гаваны временами могут быть ужасающе скучными, – спросил Берти, делая взволнованный глоток из бокала.

Дживс тихо кашлянул, словно овца на дальнем пастбище.

– Если мне позволено будет заметить, сэр, мой двойник владеет множеством способов, которыми сможет в полной мере развлечь своего нанимателя.

– Много хорошего послеобеденного отдыха, ты имеешь в виду?

– Думаю да, сэр.

– Ладно. Вообще-то я тоже с нетерпением предвкушаю нашу грядущую поездку на Каррибы, Дживс. Помнишь, как нам было хорошо вчетвером в последний раз, когда мы собирались вместе?

Берти затянулся сигаретой и с мечтательной улыбкой возвел глаза к потолку.

– В самом деле, сэр. Срочно возникшую необходимость приобретения нового постельного гарнитура, после того как старый буквально развалился на части, не так-то легко стереть из памяти.

– Именно, Дживс, – Берти выпустил изо рта колечко дыма. – В следующий раз нужно будет придумать что-нибудь новенькое, как думаешь?

– У меня есть несколько идей, сэр, которые мы с моим двойником обсуждали в нашей личной переписке, – Дживс склонился ближе, делая вид, что придвигает пепельницу поближе к локтю Берти, и не упустил возможности соблазнительно прошептать ему прямо в ухо. – Нам бы очень понравилось наблюдать двух Бертрамов Вустеров, слившихся в пылких объятиях, если это приемлемо для вас.

Берти резким жестом затушил сигарету.

– Дживс?

– Сэр?

– Кажется, пришло время для послеобеденного отдыха.

– Мне приготовить постель, сэр?

– Да, только поскорее. И тут же возвращайся к своему молодому господину.

– Благодарю вас, сэр, – Дживс запечатлел поцелуй над бровью Берти. – Очень хорошо, сэр.

– О, и Дживс…

– Да, сэр?

Берти улыбнулся от нахлынувшего вдруг счастья.

– Хотя где-то в мире есть второй Дживс, надеюсь, ты поймешь, если я скажу, что никто на свете не сравнится с тобой, любовь моя.

Дживс вернул улыбку, в свою очередь светясь тихим счастьем.

– То же самое я могу сказать о вас, сэр.


End file.
